The Fellowship of the Ring Plus One!
by CraftyK13
Summary: Hermione finds herself in Middle-earth, Rivendell to be exact. She is in the beginning stages of a war and decides to pitch in. To do what? To destroy the One Ring and be a part of the Fellowship. Hermione&Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**November 10 2014: Hey guys, I'm so terribly sorry for not updating, but it's senior year and I'm trying to get my life together (I finally picked a college! Yay!) so that means that I've had very little time to do anything. But I'm back and I'm editing these chapters and hopefully posting a new one soon. Thank you for over 200 reviews! Back when I posted this, I never thought I'd get this much love. So, thank you all so much. Much love, CraftyK13 3**

* * *

><p>In Middle-earth, the Third Age, a hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins came to posses a ring. Not just any ring, the One Ring. The ring that was forged in the fiery depths of Mt. Doom by the evil leader, Sauron. And on his way to Rivendell to meet with Gandalf the Grey, he runs into a Ranger named Strider. Along with the Ranger more commonly known as Aragorn, Frodo and his companions begin their miles long journey to one of the Elven sanctuaries. The five of them run into Nazgul, or Ringwraiths, and Frodo gets stabbed with a Morgul blade. As the poison slowly spreads through his body, Aragorn works frantically to get him to Rivendell safely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ronald, do you think you can wait until I get back from the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked, getting slightly annoyed at Ron's clingy-ness. Ron looked discouraged, but nodded. Hermione left the Hospital Wing in search of the Room of Requirement to see what survived the fiendfyre that Crabbe had cast during the Final Battle.<p>

She slowly climbed the Grand Staircase up to the 7th floor. Physically exhausted, emotionally drained, and mentally abused, Hermione reflected on the last moments of the battle and all the innocent lives that were lost. Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Fred, and Snape were but a few amongst the many names that were read out at the memorial following Voldemort's death. Hermione felt utterly overjoyed. Voldemort was gone, Bellatrix had been killed, and almost all evil was diminished from the world. The Wizarding War was over. However, she felt empty inside too, like she had lost her purpose. Hermione felt lost.

Finally, Hermione found herself finally arriving on the seventh floor. She walked leisurely through the corridors until she found the wall where the door to the Room of Requirement was hidden. Standing in front of the blank wall, she thought of how much she needed to find out if anything survived the fire. A door slowly carved itself out of the wall and opened for Hermione. She went inside and closed the door.

Piles of ash were everywhere; if Hermione was to find out what survived, she would have to get rid of all of the ash and burnt remains of everything that was in the room. She took her wand out for what seemed like the millionth time that day and silently vanished everything that was damaged. The room was empty, save for a scroll in the center of the room. Hermione looked at it curiously; it was paper, yet it didn't burn in the magical fire. She went over to inspect it and reached out to touch it. Hermione felt the familiar sensation of using a portkey, but all she remembered was falling hard on bright green grass.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to blinding sunlight. She curled up and closed her eyes, not wanting to get up yet.<p>

"Quel amrun," said a light, female voice. Hermione startled and turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a beautiful young woman with long, dark hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sun. She had a trustworthy face that made Hermione feel at ease. The language was unfamiliar, though, it was pretty and had a mystical air to it. "Hello. My name is Arwen. Am I correct in assuming that you do not speak Elvish?"

"Yes," said Hermione, who was quite hesitant. "Where am I? What happened?" Hermione asked, looking around her. The room had many large windows, but no glass. Green vines wound up the walls and across the ceiling. The floor and walls were a sand-colored stone. It was late morning, early afternoon at least, Hermione judged, by the sun's position.

"You are in Rivendell. I was reading in one of the private gardens and you fell from the sky. I rushed over to you, but you were knocked unconscious. I brought you back here and noticed you had some broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained wrist. I healed you and you should be well enough to be on your way," Arwen answered.

"Where is Rivendell, exactly? It doesn't look anything like England," Hermione stated, starting to worry how she was going to get back.

"England? What is that? You are in Middle-earth," she replied, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion."

"Middle-earth?" Hermione didn't recognize the name. Panic started to set in. Arwen saw this and grasped Hermione's hand.

"Do not fear. You will find your way back to England soon enough," she said, kindly. Hermione smiled.

"Could you tell me the date? I feel like I've been out of it for a few days," said Hermione.

"It is October 23rd of the year 3018. The Third Age," Arwen said, much to Hermione's surprise.

"October of 3018? But it was just May of 1998...I'm so confused," Hermione said, rubbing her temples. Had she traveled back in time? Looking at Arwen's attire, it seemed likely, but if the date was 3018, that would mean she was in the future. None of this was making sense.

"What do you remember?" asked Arwen. Hermione searched her brain for the answer.

"The last thing I remember was picking up a scroll and feeling like I was using a portkey, then landing on grass."

"That is a map of Middle-earth and an old one at that," said Arwen.

"Do you still have that? I'd like to look at it, if you don't mind," Hermione asked. If Arwen had touched it before, and she was still here, then that meant that the map was a one-way portkey. How was she supposed to get home now?

Arwen nodded and disappeared from the room. She came back a minute later with the map in her hands. Hermione touched it tentatively, still not sure if she would be port-keyed back to Hogwarts. When nothing happened, she unrolled it. Her eyes stared at the map for a while, studying the language, mountain ranges, and the different kingdoms scattered on the map.

"Are you hungry, Lady...?" Arwen asked, trailing off, not knowing Hermione's name. Hermione jumped and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, how rude of me. My name is Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'd like to thank you for taking care of me while I was injured," Hermione said, meaning every word of it. Arwen smiled.

"I would never turn down anyone who needed help, it's not the Elven way," Arwen replied. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Elven?

"The Elven way?"

"Yes. The Elves pride themselves in always helping anyone in need," she said, tucking her hair behind her pointed Elf ears. Hermione's eyes bugged out of her head slightly, but out of respect, didn't continue staring.

"So, what do we do now?" Hermione asked, looking around the room.

"Well, I have some clothes here for you so I can get your other ones cleaned, seeing as they are rather dirty." Arwen got up and went to a large chest, and took out a midnight blue dress with a gold sash. Arwen left the room to give Hermione some privacy to change. Hermione stripped until she was in her under garments, and slipped the dress on.

The dress was made of silk that pooled at her feet and bell sleeves that swept the floor. Hermione dug out a brush from her beaded bag, that had thankfully been in her pocket when she touched the portkey, and began yanking it through her hair. She quickly braided her hair and dropped the brush back in her bag. Arwen knocked on the door.

"Hermione, are you decent?" she called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come on in," Hermione replied, magically making the bed, folding her clothes, and hiding her wand before Arwen came in. She wanted to keep the fact that she was a witch a secret for a bit longer because she didn't know how Arwen would react to it.

"You look very beautiful, Hermione, the dress suits you," said Arwen, making Hermione smile.

"Thank you, and thank you for lending me these. They are beautiful."

"It is my pleasure. Would you like to take a walk with me? I would like to find out more about you and I am sure that you have many questions for me as well." Hermione nodded and followed Arwen outside. They strolled at a leisurely pace through Rivendell, pausing to admire the scenery now and then.

"So, you are from a place called England, you attended Hogwarts, and you came from the year 1998?" Arwen asked, making sure she heard everything right. Hermione nodded and added with uncertainty, "I'm a witch as well." She felt she could trust Arwen after she took care of her for several days.

"You posses magic?" Arwen asked. Hermione nodded. "Could you show me?" Hermione pulled out her wand.

"_Avis_," Hermione said. Small white birds erupted out of the tip of her wand. Arwen stared at them, smiling slightly and watched them fly away.

"That was beautiful magic, Hermione," Arwen said. Hermione smiled at her in thanks as another Elf came running up to Arwen.

"My Lady, we need you in the Front Courtyard, it's an emergency!" Arwen beckoned Hermione to follow her and ran with Hermione in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Arwen lead Hermione to the Front Courtyard, ignoring the odd looks they were given by the passing Elves. They arrived at the courtyard and found five people, three of them extremely short, one rather tall, and one looked like he was dead. He was in the taller man's arms and the other three looked really worried.

"What is this, Aragorn?" Arwen asked, her face turning into one of concern.

"He has been stabbed by a Nazgul, by a Morgul blade. He is slipping into darkness," Aragorn replied, looking down at the small man in his arms.

"Come with me, we must go quickly, or he could fade out," Arwen said, leading the way. Hermione followed and so did the three smaller men. The six of them were lead to another room, one that was similar to Hermione's, and the little man was laid down on the bed.

"Merry, Pippin, and Sam, you three need to wait elsewhere," Aragorn commanded. The three small men looked over at the one lying on the bed with concern and unwillingly left the room. Aragorn then shifted his gaze over to Hermione. "You must leave as well."

"No, she is needed," said Arwen, slightly distracted. "Hermione, get me a wet cloth, it should be in the cupboard over in the corner. Make haste!" Hermione darted to the corner cabinet where the cloths were kept. She took out her wand and muttered 'aguamenti' to get the cloth wet on her way back to Arwen's side. Arwen took the cloth and laid it gently on the man's head.

"Frodo, Frodo, listen to me. Do not go into the dark! Frodo! Stay here, do not let it consume you!" Arwen said softly, but urgently while Aragorn put some sort of plant on the wound on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo spasmed and grunted with pain. After a few moments of Arwen murmuring a foreign language, she looked over to Aragorn.

"I sense the evil is gone from him, but the wound won't seal," said Arwen. Aragorn started to look slightly worried.

"If you could let me try, I could probably heal it," Hermione piped up, causing the two others to look at her.

"It would not hurt if you tried," Aragorn replied, ushering her over. Hermione quickly took out her wand and lit it. She lifted up one of Frodo's eyelids to check his pupils. Hermione gasped; the veins in the eyeball were a violent shade of blue and his iris' were sickly pale blue. She turned to look at the wound on his shoulder. The veins around it were the same violent shade of blue, and the wound itself was purple. She gulped. Hermione started chanting, "Vulnera Sanentur" until the wound slowly closed up. And just to be sure it was healed, she murmured 'episkey'. The veins around the wound immediately turned to their original color. Hermione used the cloth from Frodo's forehead and cleaned the wound. She checked his pupils one last time and all traces of abnormality were gone. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, Hermione stood up.

"The wound seems to be healed, but he needs to rest. His body is physically and mentally exhausted. Now we just have to wait," Hermione said, putting her wand away. Aragorn nodded and pulled the blanket up around Frodo. Arwen said she would stay behind in case he woke up. Aragorn left with Hermione and they found themselves in a garden. Hermione sat down, feeling magically drained. It took a lot of power to heal someone; it was as if when you healed them, they took some strength from you to get themselves stronger. She closed her eyes and leaned her head to the side against the smooth stone column. She felt when Aragorn sat down on the bench next to her, but she didn't move to say something; she was too tired.

"You did very well, back there," said Aragorn. "Especially under pressure. Are you all right?" Hermione turned to him.

"Thank you, but it was nothing really," Hermione tried to downplay all the effort it took her to heal the wound, but the look of tiredness on her face betrayed her words.

"It does not seem like 'nothing'. You look worn out. Are you sure you are all right?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just tired. I just finished a recovery of my own and I guess I was still a little tired from that. And healing him took a lot from me," Hermione finally admitted, tiredly. Aragorn nodded in understanding.

"So, you have magic?" Hermione nodded. "I do not trust many sorcerers, but Arwen seems to trust you, so therefore I do. I am Aragorn," he said, extending his hand to her.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure," she said, clasping his hand and shaking it. Hermione scanned his face, too busy to really notice earlier, and noticed he looked rather attractive. He had shoulder length, shaggy brown hair and a slightly rugged beard. His eyes were a pretty shade of blue. He had a very masculine face and frame. Aragorn looked every bit of the word 'dangerous'.

"So, I take it you are not from around here," Aragorn guessed, looking at her. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so confused as to how I got here. I just sort of...arrived," said Hermione. Aragorn's face distorted in confusion. "Sorry, it's a bit hard to explain."

"Where are you from, originally," asked Aragorn.

"I'm from a place called England," Hermione said.

"England? I've never heard of it. It must be in some faraway land," Aragorn concluded. She nodded, yawning. Hermione was really tired, and just sitting around wasn't really helping. She went to blink and instead of the trees she was looking at previously, she found herself in the same room that she woke up in earlier. Sunlight was pouring in from the glassless windows. _Had she fallen asleep? Who had taken her back to the room?_ Hermione shook her head and noticed a tub of water in the corner, large enough for her to bathe in.

Ten minutes had passed and Hermione felt cleaner than she had felt in months. There was a dress on the bed that was exactly like the one she wore yesterday, but instead of being midnight blue, it was a rich burgundy color. She dressed and after tugging a brush through her bushy hair, Hermione quickly braided it and jumped when she heard the knock on the door.

"Hermione," Arwen called softly, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, you can come in," Hermione replied. Arwen came in in a pale green gown, similar to the one Hermione was wearing and she wore a silver circlet.

"Let us eat, I'm sure you're hungry," Arwen said, already halfway out the door. Hermione followed her to a large dining hall. The table and chairs were wooden and ivy climbed up the legs of the table and chairs as well as the walls. Aragorn was already there, serving himself a plate full of food. He looked up at Arwen and Hermione and smiled. Hermione sat next to Arwen in the middle of the table, across from Aragorn.

Hermione picked up a plate and filled it with uncertainty; she didn't know what the foods were, so she got a little bit of everything. They ate breakfast fast, and chatting a little bit while doing so. When they all finished, they took a walk. Aragorn and Arwen took turns talking about life in Middle-earth and answering any questions Hermione had. She was fascinated by the things that were said and didn't even know some of them were even possible.

Around noon, the trio went back and ate lunch. Aragorn left to speak with Lord Elrond, Arwen's father and Arwen then brought Hermione to a room filled with scrolls. She quickly found one written in English and sat down to read. It was on the history of the One Ring. Hermione found herself lost in the strange history, amazed by every little detail. Some time later, Aragorn came in slightly out of breath.

"Hermione, your presence is requested at the Council Meeting," Aragorn said, offering Hermione is right arm. She stood up, uncertain of why she would be invited, but she took his arm nonetheless.

"Why am I being summoned? I just got here and I don't know anyone or anything about this place."

"I am bringing you due to your incredible ability to heal and your magical abilities. Also, I believe you have a unique perspective that you can offer to this council. This meeting is about the One Ring, and what we are to do with it," Aragorn responded, looking grim. Hermione nodded, trying to make sense of it all.

They rounded a corner and were brought to a room. There was a curved stone roof and stone columns with ivy climbing up the sides. In a large ring sat numerous stone chairs and a pedestal in the middle of the circle. All but two of the seats were occupied by someone. Aragorn helped Hermione get seated and sat down in the chair next to her. Through the floor-to-ceiling glassless windows that surrounded the entire room, Hermione saw that the sun was setting, causing a deep orange glow to light the area. One of the large waterfalls was in perfect view from the room.

"All right everyone, all right," Lord Elrond called, silencing everyone's chatter. "Let the Council meeting begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom," Lord Elrond said, looking at everyone seated in the circle. "Frodo, bring forth the ring." Frodo got up out of his seat and placed the ring on the pedestal. Everyone was silent and stared at the ring. Frodo sat down and looked at his feet.

"So it is true!" said a man with auburn hair and matching goatee, shocked.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" an Elf said in disbelief. He was blonde and beautiful, his angular features were much like Malfoy's, but softer.

"The doom of man," a short man said solemnly. Everyone made an agreeing sound in their throat. Hermione kept silent throughout the whole ordeal, not wanting to say the wrong thing and embarrass herself, or worse, cause a fight.

"It is a gift…a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay…by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy…let us use it against him!" the auburn haired man cried. Aragorn argued.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master." The man looked at Aragorn coldly.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he sneered. Hermione stood up in anger.

"This isn't just a ranger! This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him respect!" she cried. Hermione learned of Aragorn's history while on the walk earlier and felt utterly annoyed by this man's cocky behavior. Suddenly all eyes were on her, as this was the first time they had noticed her presence.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" the man asked in shock once more.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Hermione added fiercely. She barely knew this man, and she already didn't like his arrogant attitude. It was like having Malfoy in the room!

"Hermione, sit down," Aragorn commanded. She sat quickly, a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Gondor needs no king," the man spat and sat down in his seat.

"Aragorn is right…we cannot use it," a grey bearded man said, standing up.

"Then we have only one choice…the ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond concluded. Everyone looked at the ring in silence.

"Then what are we waiting for?" a short, bearded man asked, rushing forward with his axe. He brought his axe down on the ring with all his strength and fell backwards. The axe had shattered. They all looked at the ring in amazement; it wasn't even scratched.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom; only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Lord Elrond announced to the stunned group.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," the auburn haired man said quietly. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust; the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," he finished. Everyone was silent with dread. The ring must be destroyed, but it was near impossible to destroy it.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," the beautiful Elf said.

"And I suppose you think your the one to do it?" Gimli asked in anger.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the auburn haired man asked, raising his voice.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli cried as he leaped to his feet. The circle broke out in an uproar; the men were shaking their fists, yelling, arguing with one another. Hermione heard Aragorn sigh. She turned to him.

"Why is everyone arguing about this? Why doesn't anyone take the responsibility to destroy it and have it be done!" she asked, not seeing why the matter was so difficult.

"There was a time when Men, Elves, and Dwarves lived peacefully. Then when the great rings were created and Sauron created his own ring, secretly. That was when everything fell apart. Elves and Dwarves and Men fought and argued about everything. And after Sauron was thought to be destroyed, the Elves and the Dwarves fought amongst themselves. They refused to trade with them, go to battle with them, or even have Council meetings like this with them anymore. The ring changed everything," Aragorn said with another sigh. Hermione looked at the ring and thought to herself, _How can something so small be so powerful, so evil?_ Then, no one but Aragorn and Hermione heard Frodo speak quietly.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," he said. And when no one heard him, he spoke again, but louder. "I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." The noise quieted down and they all stared at Frodo. He continued, "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," the grey bearded man said, rising to his feet to stand behind Frodo. He looked strangely like Dumbledore and it made Hermione frown, still grieving the death of her headmaster. Aragorn got up next.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said, kneeling before Frodo. "You have my sword." The Elf stood up as well.

"And you have my bow." He stood next to Dumbledore's look-a-like. Gimli followed suit.

"And my axe," he said, walking over to stand next to Frodo. The auburn haired man stood.

"If this indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done…you carry the fate of us all, little one." Everyone then heard a sudden noise coming from behind Gandalf.

"Here!" Sam cried and made his way to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!" Lord Elrond chided him lightly. Merry and Pippin burst into the middle of the circle.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaimed. Pippin nodded.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing," Pippin said. Hermione chuckled as Merry countered back playfully.

"Well that rules you out Pip,"he said, earning more chuckles from the group. Hermione thought about going; she'd be a great help on the journey. With her being a witch, she could disguise them if needed. Or put up defensive spells when the time came. And she was a pretty good healer, and she didn't know if any of the other members could heal as well as she could. So, she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"And you have my magic." As soon as the words came out her mouth, more arguing followed.

"What? Never! You're a woman and having a woman on long and dangerous journey's such as this is bad luck! You'd be the death of us all!" The auburn haired man roared with anger. Gimli nodded.

"I'm sure you're a fine lass and all, but this is made for men. Not women! You'd get yourself killed when we have our first run in with the Orcs!" The anger slowly built up in Hermione with each passing comment. Aragorn noticed her distress and stepped in.

"Give her a chance to be heard! In this Council, we swore to give every member a chance to speak, no matter the race, or gender."

"Yes, but she isn't part of the Council, so therefore she has no voice in the matter!" the auburn haired man retaliated, crossing his arms. Hermione really wanted to slap him.

"She is an honorary Council member," the Elf spoke up. Hermione looked over at him and was slightly dazed by doing so; his piercing sky blue eyes bore straight into her own chocolate brown ones. They were bluer than anything she had seen; the sea, the flames from the Goblet of Fire, even Albus Dumbledore's eyes didn't compare. His white blond hair was pulled half way back, exposing more of his angel-like face. He looked so bright and clean; the way she imagined Malfoy to be, but softer, kinder. He couldn't have been over 25, but who knows, all the Elves Hermione had seen didn't look too old. He stood at about 5'11'', much taller than Hermione. He wasn't broad and muscular like Aragorn was; he was sleeker and leaner. More like a seeker rather than a beater or a keeper. "Therefore she does have a voice in the matter," he finished. The entire Council looked towards Hermione as she spoke.

"I know that the fact that I'm a woman discourages you from taking me on the journey to Mordor. But don't let it do so! I've been in the middle of a war, on the front lines, fighting to save those whom I love. I was on the run from a sadistic tyrant for several months, only living on whatever myself and my companions could find where we camped. Those months weren't spent just running either; they were spent hunting down magical objects that had to be destroyed in order to kill that evil man. We had no idea where they were hidden or even how to destroy them once we found them. We were nearly killed several times in the process.

"Finally, after months, we finally destroyed one of the objects. Then we were captured." Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, finally telling the truth of what happened that night at Malfoy Manor. "I was taken to be questioned alone and was tortured. During my torture, a word was carved into my arm, a word that has the foulest meaning from where I come from. It labels me as having impure blood, which in my world, isn't a good thing. I have been called that name all my life, and after years I finally came to terms with it. But now I am branded with it. Now I am unable to escape the harsh reality of what I am.

"I've had to live my entire life, knowing that my loved ones could be dead, or living with the fact that they already were. So if you are to say that I have not faced great danger, I have. If you are to say I have not felt excruciating pain, I have. If you are to say I have not felt fear coursing through my veins, but continue to fight for my life, well I have done so more times than someone should do so at my age. I haven't even finished my schooling yet, and I have accomplished much more than most of you have accomplished in a lifetime! So do not say that I am not capable of going with you to destroy that ring. I am very capable of doing so," Hermione finished softly. Silence greeted her as everyone took time to mull through her words. Aragorn walked up to Hermione to comfort her as everyone thought about what she had just said. The Elf was the first one to speak.

"I say that she is experienced enough to come with us. And I heard that she healed Frodo the other night when Arwen could not, and that is no small feat," he said as he made his way to stand next to Hermione. One by one, the other members of the unofficial Fellowship moved to stand by her. Soon, the auburn haired man was the only one who was not standing near Hermione. Even Gimli had moved to stand by her.

"What skills do you possess with your magic?" the auburn haired man asked.

"I can do many things with with my magic," Hermione said. "I can alter someone's appearance, lift objects too heavy to carry, incapacitate an enemy. You name it, there will be a slim chance of me not being able to do it. As was mentioned earlier, I can heal very well. I took several courses before I left on my own mission, and I also learned a great deal while I was on the mission." He stood there quietly, stroking his beard as he stared at Hermione in thought.

"She may go," was all he said, but he said it reluctantly. He came to stand in the group, far from Hermione. Lord Elrond surveyed the group in interest.

"Ten companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"You shall leave in three days time and on the dawn of the fourth day is when you leave Rivendell," Lord Elrond said, dismissing the Council and the Fellowship. Hermione and the beautiful Elf remained. She walked over to one of the arches to look at the waterfall and the sun setting off in the distance. Hermione jumped when she heard a voice beside her.

"I am deeply sorry for what you had to go through; a young lady of your age should not have to see those things," he said, looking into her eyes. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood."

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger, daughter of Michael and Jean Granger, Resident of London, England," she said with a slight chuckle at her formal greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Hermione. Having learned what your areas of skill are, I was wondering if you would like to learn how to defend yourself in ways other than your magic. In this world, your magic will not be sufficient in defense. You will need to know how to wield a sword and ride a horse," he said seriously. His sky blue eyes pierced her soul when she looked up at them. "I also wondered if you had any questions. This is going to be a very long and difficult journey; much more difficult than the one that you described."

"I don't have any specific questions about the journey itself, but, as you said, knowing those skills are important. I was just thinking that I ought to learn how to speak Elvish as well as archery. You don't have to take it upon yourself to teach me how to do all of them, or any of them. I'm just asking if you know of anyone who would be willing to teach me before we leave," Hermione concluded, waiting for his reply.

"I would be honored to teach you Elvish, archery and horse riding before and during the journey. I suggest you ask Aragorn or Boromir for help in sword fighting." Hermione smiled her thanks and decided immediately that she would ask Aragorn for help with swords instead of Boromir, as she did not like him at all. Legolas escorted Hermione to dinner and they were lead to a table where the Fellowship was seated. Hermione sat in between Aragorn and Legolas. On Legolas' left was Merry, then at one end of the table was Boromir, then Gimli, Sam, Frodo, and at the other end was Gandalf. They all ate dinner slowly and quietly, the awkwardness was apparent within the group. Hermione broke the silence by asking Aragorn if he would teach her sword fighting.

"I will do so with great pleasure, Hermione. We can begin training tomorrow and split the days with Legolas, so you can have an equal amount of training with each subject." Aragorn and Legolas had set the schedule; Hermione would begin with Archery for half of tomorrow, then the other half would be spent sword fighting. And after dinner she would begin Elvish with Legolas. On the second day, she would spend half the day horseback riding and then the other half would be spent learning Elvish medical techniques from Arwen and Lord Elrond, and finally after dinner, Legolas would continue Elvish lessons. And on the third day, she would have archery, horseback riding, and sword fighting throughout the entire day. And during the rest of the journey, they would continue to teach her the skills that she needed to be taught.

After dinner, Hermione slowly found her way back to her room after searching for it for a while. Without changing out of her dress, she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

She woke the next morning excited for the events of that day to come. Hermione found her jeans and hoodie at the foot of her bed, washed and folded. Hermione dressed in her familiar clothes, excited to have them back. Hermione braided her waist length hair into a smooth side braid after brushing her unruly curls. Hermione tucked her wand in her jeans and made her way through the halls to the dining hall.

After getting lost numerous times in the labyrinth-like hallways, Hermione finally found the dining hall. She was too excited to sit down and eat a big breakfast, so she just grabbed a pear from one of the large silver bowls filled with fruit. Hermione ate the pear while trying to find her way out into the grassy area where Legolas showed her where she would be having her lessons. She was greeted with the sight of a pond to the left side of the grassy area, and a wide stream leading from it cutting the large field in half. The grass was greener than any grass Hermione had ever seen. Flowers were dispersed randomly throughout the field, large trees formed a wall at the far end of the field, blocking off the outside world. A voice from behind Hermione made her jump.

"It's a more secluded part of Rivendell. Not many Elves know about it. This is where one goes to train or to study. It's quiet and peaceful." Hermione turned and found Legolas smiling lightly while looking around him. He met Hermione's gaze and smiled fully, flashing his perfectly white teeth at her. Slightly dazed, Hermione looked away at the small waterfall above the pond while finishing her pear. Once finished, Hermione vanished the pear and walked over to Legolas.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked. Hermione nodded. He stepped forward and gave her a bow similar to his own, but smaller. "I have taken the liberty of setting up some targets for you to use. Now, the first step to archery is your stance; your body needs to be perpendicular to the target and shooting line." Legolas placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders and adjusted her so that she was stood accordingly. "Now, place your feet so that they are shoulder-width apart. Yes, just like that. Now, to load a bow, make sure that the bow is pointed to the ground and the shaft of the arrow is placed on this piece of wood sticking out of the bow." Legolas put his arms around Hermione to help guide her in loading the bow. As soon as she had loaded the bow, Legolas raised her arms to the appropriate height for the target. Then, he helped her draw the bow and aim. "When I let go of you, I need you to release your fingers."

"Okay," Hermione squeaked, her face red from all of the physical contact. She took a deep breath and released her fingers. The arrow shot forward and hit the very edge of the target. "At least it hit the target," Hermione reasoned as Legolas chuckled.

"It just takes practice. The more you practice, the better your aim will get, and eventually, you shall be hitting dead center of that target."

"True," Hermione said. The two of them kept practicing up until lunch. Hermione let go of her last arrow and squealed with delight. She had hit the center of the target, not dead center, but close enough. Legolas smiled at his fast learning pupil.

"Excellent! If you keep that up, we will work on speed and maybe using multiple arrows. I think it is time for lunch, and you can start practice with Aragorn after. I'll see you here again tonight for your Elvish lessons." Legolas smiled and headed back into the stone hallways. Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down on the soft grass. She ran her hands over the grass and marveled at how soft it was. Hermione leaned back and lied down on the grass, gazing up at the sky. She went back to one of her favorite childhood pastimes; trying to find objects in clouds. So far, she had found a boot, a pig, a violin, and a shape that resembled a flower The peaceful area made her start thinking about home and all of her friends in it. She sighed; how was she supposed to get back? The map was a one-way portkey, so she couldn't use that. Hermione also didn't have the authority, or the knowledge, on how to create one. A tear made its way down her cheek. Hermione wondered what everyone was doing now. Were they looking for her? Were they frantic with worry? Or were they too busy celebrating to notice her disappearance?

Quickly wiping away the tear that had escaped, Hermione sat up and put her head in her hands. After about fifteen minutes of wallowing in self-pity, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Aragorn approaching her with two swords. One of them was longer and more ornate while the other was plain and shorter.

"Hello, Aragorn," Hermione said.

"Are you all right?" Aragorn asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," Hermione turned to meet his eyes.

"If you do not mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"Home," Hermione said, slowly standing up. Aragorn stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, if you need someone to talk to, please know that I am here. I know this is going to be difficult, especially with everything that has happened to you, but you are not alone," he said. Hermione gave him a watery smile in appreciation. He smiled in return and handed her the shorter sword. She grasped the hilt and raised the sword, taking in its weight.

"The first rule of using a sword is to not be afraid of it. If you are in fear of your own blade, how can you expect it to save your life?" Aragorn said. "The second is to make your sword an extension of your arm. If you feel disjointed and disconnected while using it, it can be knocked from your hand and you will be left defenseless." Aragorn raised his sword to Hermione. "Raise your sword and block my movements." He swung slowly to the left, to the right, and above Hermione's head. He continued this pattern until Hermione felt comfortable maneuvering the sword. "Now attack me with the same pattern," he instructed. "And make sure you take steps forward, plant your feet so you won't be knocked over, but light enough so you can move with ease."

Hermione swung at Aragorn with the same speed as he used and continued the pattern until he instructed her to stop.

"Now we will add some more movement. I'm going to take a step forward and swing my sword, you will take a step back and block it." Hermione followed his instructions and blocked his blows, which were becoming faster with each swing. Soon enough, Aragorn was coming at her full speed in the same pattern and Hermione was successfully blocking his swings each time.

"I don't think that whatever is going to be attacking us is going to be using that pattern," Hermione said, looking up at Aragorn. He shook his head vehemently.

"No. Of course not. I first needed you to be comfortable moving with the sword and using it as an extension of your arm. I cannot teach you anything more if you can't move with the sword. The Orcs will not be attacking you politely as I have, but will be using brute force and will not be exercising mercy. Be sure to block your body at all times. Watch their movements, their eyes, and the sword as it moves. Anticipate their moves and block them. Dodge any attacks you can't block with the blade. Don't jab the sword unless you have no other option, as it will make it easier for your opponent to take it away from you. Use slicing motions and aim for the neck, arms, and any other exposed part of their body." Hermione nodded eagerly, taking in all the information. For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them practiced various techniques and speeds. At the end of the session, Hermione felt confident that she could at least defend herself until help arrived in case of an attack.

"It is nearly time for dinner, let us go before it gets too busy." Aragorn and Hermione got to the dining hall just when Aragorn wanted to; it was nearly empty and there was a ton of food waiting. They ate in silence, too hungry to make conversation. Legolas came up to them sometime before they were finished and sat down. After Hermione finished eating, Legolas spoke up.

"Lady Hermione, are you ready to begin your first Elvish lesson?"

"Yes." Hermione stood up and followed Legolas back to the meadow. The sun was setting and it cast an orange-red glow around the field, making it seem warm and inviting. Hermione headed towards the pond where the waterfall was. She took a seat on a rock on the edge of the pond and sighed. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. Nothing like home. Home was loud and busy, whereas here was quiet and just amazing.

"I've brought you something," Legolas said, making Hermione turn and look at what was in his hands. It was a leather bound book. She opened it and saw beautifully scripted words in a language Hermione could not understand, and next to the words were English words that she assumed to be the translation.

"Wow, this is amazing! Where did you get it?"

"I made it today. It is all the letters, most words and basic phrases in Elvish, and then translated into English.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me," Hermione said, but Legolas shook his head.

"It was my pleasure and I enjoyed doing it," he assured her. Hermione smiled at him, really appreciating all the hard work Legolas went through just to help her out.

Over the next few hours of daylight they had left, Legolas went over all of the basics and Hermione learned to say several phrases and learned what each letter was translated into English. When Legolas dismissed the lesson for the evening, he walked Hermione to her bedroom.

"Until tomorrow, Lady Hermione. I bid you good night," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"Likewise," Hermione replied, giving Legolas a smile. She went inside her room, undressed, and lied down on her bed. Sleep took over her the moment her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Hermione found her legs aching painfully. Groaning, she dug around her beaded bag for some pain relieving potion. She shot it back and felt the pain fading. After dressing, Hermione ate breakfast and quickly jogged down to the meadow where Legolas was waiting.

"Vedui', Legolas," Hermione said cheerfully. Legolas smiled, impressed.

"Greetings to you too, Hermione. You are learning fast!" Hermione felt pleasure bubble inside her. "This morning, I figured we could practice more archery before we started with your horse riding lesson," he said.

"Of course, no problem," she said, smiling. Over the course of the morning, Hermione practiced with shooting the target at various distances and angles, hitting near the center each time. Legolas later told her to shoot two arrows at the same time after he felt she had improved with her aim and consistency. Hermione nocked the arrows and took aim, letting out a breath before releasing the arrows. One flew completely off course, landing in the grass and the other hit the far edge of the target.

"Well, that was dreadful," she said, turning to Legolas. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"I wanted you to shoot first without any instruction so I could see if you did it correctly. The only error you made was the placement of your fingers." Hermione nodded and nocked two more arrows, waiting for Legolas to show her. "Now, you need to have a finger above both of the arrows, one in-between, and one below, to have control over both of the arrows. Raise you bow and take aim. When you feel you have sufficient control over the arrows, release," he instructed. Hermione placed her fingers where she was told and took aim. She let out a breath and released her fingers. The arrows flew directly into the target with a dull thud.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. Legolas smiled down at her with approval.

"Nicely done. Try a few more, then we will go to the stables," Hermione hit the target with the rest of the arrows and returned the bow to Legolas. "You are learning quickly, Hermione. I'm impressed," he said, walking with Hermione through the corridors. Hermione was pleased with her progress as well, for it was quite unusual for her to excel in a sport. They arrived at the stables and Hermione gazed at all the beautiful horses. Legolas led a white horse over to Hermione.

"This is Nimroch. He is a very easy horse to start out with and he is the gentlest creature I know," Legolas said, stroking the horse's mane as he spoke. Hermione smiled and tentatively reached out to pet him. He whinnied and pushed his head into her hand, encouraging her to continue to pet him. She smiled wider and used both of her hands to pet Nimroch.

"Are you ready to learn how to ride?" Legolas asked. Hermione nodded. "First, you must always remember to mount on the left side of the horse. If you mount on the right side, you will find yourself facing the wrong direction." Hermione nodded and put her left foot in the stirrup while grabbing the reins tightly. She put her right hand on the saddle to help push herself up onto the horse. Bouncing slightly to gain momentum, Hermione pushed off the ground hard, pulled the reins tightly and pushed up on the saddle. She swung her right leg over Nimroch and found herself upright facing the right direction. "Nicely done. Sit up straight and do not slouch. Hold the reins in both hands and dig your heels in to his side," Legolas said, taking a couple of steps back.

"O-okay," Hermione stuttered, clearly afraid. She didn't like not having her feet planted firmly on the ground. When Hermione was five, her neighbor pushed her off her tree house. She fell several feet and broke her arm. Hermione never set foot in the tree house, or played on anything that made her lose contact with the ground. Clutching the reins in a death-grip, Hermione lightly dug her heels into the horse, she didn't want to hurt him, and so she didn't dig too hard.

"You need to be less gentle. You will not hurt him. He is used to this, just dig your heels in harder and faster," Legolas instructed. Hermione nodded and dug her heels in his sides hard and fast. Nimroch began to trot at a manageable pace. Hermione smiled and looked back at Legolas, who was smiling in return. "Now, pull the reins to the left to turn!" called Legolas. Hermione jerked the reins over and felt Nimroch shoot forward and galloped at a deathly fast pace. Hermione screeched and held onto the reins for dear life. When Nimroch jumped over the stream, Hermione lost her grip on the reins and toppled over sideways. Her right foot was tangled in the stirrup, which caused Hermione to be dragged across the ground. While Legolas was sprinting after them, Hermione was kicking her foot around, trying to free it from the stirrup. After much kicking and screaming out of fear, Hermione finally managed to get her foot untangled. Lying in the grass and gasping for breath, Hermione rolled over to face the brilliant blue sky. Legolas came over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked frantically, his eyes searching for any injury. When Hermione shook her head, he relaxed. "You might have pulled the reins too hard. Are you ready to try again? I will be on the horse with you so you can understand how hard to pull on the reins," Legolas said, helping her up.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you," Hermione, said, her cheeks flushing at the thought of his arms around her. Legolas helped her back on the horse and then got on behind her. She clutched the reins again and Legolas snaked his arms around her waist and put his hands on top of hers. Hermione felt heat flood her cheeks and was thankful that he was behind her so he couldn't see her blush. Legolas showed her how to properly make Nimroch go into a trot, gallop, and a deathly fast pace. Then, he showed her how to pull on the reins to turn him.

After an hour of Legolas riding with her, and once Hermione gained enough confidence, he let her ride by herself. Nervously, Hermione dug her heels in to Nimroch and he set off to a nice, steady trot. Smiling and wanting to go faster, Hermione urged him to speed up. Nimroch broke into a speedy gallop and Hermione had complete control. She turned, stopped, and jumped over the stream a few times to get the hang of everything. Once she was satisfied in knowing that she could handle things on her own, Hermione stopped Nimroch and carefully got down. Her foot got caught in the stirrup again and she stumbled backwards into Legolas' arms.

"You best be careful. I might not be there next time to catch you," he said seriously. "We had better work on your dismount or you could get seriously hurt."

"That might be a good idea," Hermione said, laughing lightly. Legolas took Hermione and walked Nimroch back to the stables, where he took off the saddle and fed him for the night.

She and Legolas ate dinner with Frodo and the other Hobbits. Merry and Pippin reminded her of Fred and George with their constant foolery and mischief. Sam was loyal to Frodo, always asking him if he needed anything before doing anything for himself. Frodo was quiet, observing those around him. He met Hermione's eyes and grinned shyly, quickly looking away. He reminded her of Harry. With a sigh, Hermione excused herself from the table, going to her next lesson on Elvish. Legolas worked with her on conjugating and the use of verbs until the sun went down. Once in her room, Hermione collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

Over the next few days, Hermione continued her lessons with Legolas and Aragorn, beginning to feel more comfortable with each skill. On the second day, Arwen and Lord Elrond took Hermione and taught her Elvish medical techniques. When the lesson was done, they gave her medical supplies that Hermione would need over the long journey.

On the last day before the Fellowship was set to leave, Hermione went through all of the skills she had been learning for the last couple of days. Legolas was astounded by her fast learning abilities in Elvish. Aragorn was satisfied in her sword fighting skill. But, the skill Hermione was skilled at the most, was archery, much to her own surprise. Hermione was able to shoot multiple arrows at once, and hit close to the center of the target. Legolas and Hermione had just finished up their last Elvish lesson before they left the next day.

"It is time for rest, I think. We leave early tomorrow," Legolas said.

"Yes, thank you for all you have done for me. I greatly appreciate it," Hermione said gratefully. Legolas nodded.

"It has been a great pleasure working with you. I look forward to the days to come, Lady Hermione." Legolas looked deep into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot, and looked elsewhere. "I bid you good night, milady," He took her hand and kissed the top of it. Hermione's blush grew deeper, as did her smile.

"G-good night, Legolas," she replied, stuttering a bit. Legolas smiled and bowed his head, taking off in the other direction. Hermione felt as giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush. She had never felt this way about Ron; Hermione was nervous, yes, but she never had the butterflies that she had now.

Shaking her head with a slight smile on her face, Hermione readied herself for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up just before dawn broke. She quickly bathed herself and got dressed in the gear Arwen had given her for the journey. It was a white cloth shirt worn under a dark blue cape that looked like a poncho. She was given two forearm guards made of a strong, silvery material. After lacing up a pair of boots given to her, Hermione quickly braided her hair.

Hermione packed all of the medical supplies Arwen had given to her in her beaded bag. She had all of her belongings in her bag: her books, writing supplies, some food rations, and her clothes. But, the thing that surprised Hermione the most, was the fact that she pulled out a sword. Not just any sword, the sword of Godric Gryffindor. The morning she had pulled the sword out of her bag, Hermione nearly dropped it in shock. The last place she had seen it was in Neville's hands after he beheaded Nagini.

A knock on her door startled Hermione, causing her to jump.

"Lady Hermione, are you ready to leave? We depart in about an hour," Legolas called from the other side of the door. Hermione opened it to find Legolas dressed in a forest green version of what she was wearing. He had a quiver filled with arrows and a bow strapped to his back. His hair was half pulled back, exposing the points on the tops of his ears. His blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, even though the journey ahead of them wasn't a safe one.

"Here, these are for you," Legolas handed her a smaller quiver filled with arrows similar to his own and a matching bow. They were made from a light colored wood and had vine engravings similar to her wand.

"They're beautiful, thank you," Hermione said, smiling up at him. "The vine pattern matches the vines on my wand." She pulled out her wand to show him.

"I know, I saw you practicing magic and noticed the pattern on your wand. I tried to duplicate it as well as I could," he stated. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she put her wand away.

"You made these? They're absolutely incredible!"

"I am glad you think so. Come, we must leave soon and I know that you have yet to eat." Legolas helped her strap on the bow and quiver onto her back and noticed the sword lying on her bed.

"Where did you get this sword? It is of the best craftsmanship I have ever seen," Legolas said in awe of the sword's obvious beauty.

"I found it in my bag. It belongs to Godric Gryffindor," Hermione stated, strapping the beaded bag around her torso.

"I have never heard the name, but it is a beautiful sword. So light, yet the metal is strong."

"Yes, it's helped my friends and I destroy Voldemort."

"Incredible," Legolas whispered, taking a closer look at the ruby encrusted hilt. He handed it to Hermione and she sheathed the sword in its scabbard that was strapped around her waist. With one last glance around the room, Hermione let Legolas take her to the dining hall where she grabbed some food to eat. Legolas gave her a few minutes to finish her meal before they made their way to the front courtyard of Rivendell, just inside the gates.

"It is time you leave, my friends," Lord Elrond began. "It is time that you embark on your journey to Mordor to destroy the ring. I bid you good luck." The Fellowship exited the gates of Rivendell, Gandalf leading the group forward across miles of rocky terrain, grassy plains and turbulent waters. The Misty Mountains towered above them to the left. They stopped on a raised hill, large rocks scattered around the clearing.

"We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor," Gandalf announced as Sam pulled food off of the fire. It was easily around two o'clock, much past her lunchtime and the last time Hermione ate was before dawn. Off to the side, Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to sword fight.

"Get away from the blade, Pippin…on your toes…good, very good…I want you to react, not think," Boromir said, the metal clashing continued. "Move your feet."

"Quite good, Pippin," Merry piped up, watching from off to the side.

"Thanks," Pippin added, avoiding Boromir's blade. Boromir thrust his blade forward, catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin then threw down his sword, kicked and lunged toward Boromir, tackling him to the ground. Laughter ensued. Merry had joined in and was 'attacking' Boromir.

Hermione was watching Legolas, who was staring off into the sky. A dark cloud was approaching them.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Everyone turned his or her attention to the cloud.

"Nothing…it's just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli said, shrugging.

"It's moving fast," Boromir noted, worried.

"But against the wind," Hermione added.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn cried urgently.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam…take cover!" Boromir shouted, ushering Merry and Pippin over to a large rock where they hid. Sam quickly put out the fire and grabbed any signs that showed they were there. Everyone started hiding but Hermione, who was frozen in place turning her head this way and that trying to find a place to hide. Legolas ran over to her and clasped her hand, dragging her underneath a bush. She slipped and landed on top of Legolas. Noticing their predicament, Hermione tried to move, but Legolas stilled her, holding her to his chest.

Above, a murder of crows flew by, their harsh croaks sounded like bones cracking. Five minutes passed until Legolas started to get out to check to see if the coast was clear. He crouched down and offered his hand to Hermione, helping her up. The others had gotten out of their hiding places, clearly shaken up.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched," Gandalf said, looking at the skies above. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He pointed towards a high mountain pass, covered in snow. The Fellowship slowly made their way up the pass, the temperature dropping as they went higher. The snow around them glinted in the sunlight, but remained freezing to the touch. It got to the point where they had to pause and let everyone bundle up. Hermione took off her quiver and bow so she could put on her blue cloak. When she couldn't strap her quiver on without spilling all of the arrows, Legolas stepped over and helped her. Behind her, Frodo slipped and fell, losing the ring in the process. Boromir picked up the ring and stared at it, transfixed.

"Boromir?" Aragorn started towards him, slowly holding out his hand for the ring.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…such a little thing," Boromir muttered, still staring at the ring.

"Boromir…give the ring to Frodo," Aragorn said, his hand slowly moved to his sword hilt, just in case Boromir did something stupid. Hermione stood frozen in place, watching the scene in front of her. Legolas, who was standing beside her, had his hand starting to head towards his bow. Boromir suddenly snapped out of his trance and gave the ring to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir smiled at Frodo, ruffling his hair as he walked past. The Fellowship continued to struggle up the pass, the blizzard starting to grow more dangerous. Soon enough, they could hardly see five feet in front of them. Legolas was walking across the snow, hardly struggling at all. Out of nowhere, a deep voice mixed in with the wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said, looking around.

"It's Saruman," Gandalf whispered, looking worried.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled over the deep rumbling of the mountain. Gandalf started chanting, raising his staff. A crack of lightning exploded on the mountainside above them. Everyone looked up in horror as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them. Legolas pulled Gandalf off of the edge of the cliff to safety and shielded Hermione from the falling snow. His cloak was above them, creating a sort of tent. Her hands were on his chest, able to feel all of the taught muscles moving as he breathed. It got dark as the snow buried them, not giving them any light to see each other.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I am fine. I believe it is I who should be asking you that question, Lady Hermione," Legolas stated, chuckling in the dark. He started to dig them out of the snow, eventually creating a clearing large enough for him to get out. He came back and offered his hand to her to get out. It was freezing in the wind; Aragorn and Boromir, trying to keep them warm, were holding the hobbits. Hermione was shivering, pulling her cloak closer to her body. Legolas came over to her, seeing that she was freezing and took off his cloak, draping it over her trembling body and held her close, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city," Boromir said, gesturing towards the shivering hobbits in his arms.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn informed the group.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria," Gimli grumbled loudly.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf instructed, looking towards Frodo. Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to decide. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." Everyone looked relieved, except for Gandalf.

"So be it," Gandalf mumbled. The Fellowship made their way down the pass and arrived to the mines a few hours after the sun went down.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli cried in awe. The lake a few feet away from them mirrored the moonlight, casting a dim, silvery glow around them. Gandalf approached the side of the rocks and placed his hand on the rock. Slowly, faint lines appeared like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone. The lines then grow broader and clearer, forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols.

"Itidin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf said. "It reads, 'the door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"It's quite simple," Gandalf boasted confidently. "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." He raised his arms and started chanting, but the door didn't open. After a while, everyone grew bored and went off to do their own thing. Legolas looked off into the distance, listening for any activity. Aragorn was over with Sam, letting Bill the Pony free. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the lake, creating ripples that slowly fanned out. Pippin was about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabbed his arm.

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn ominously said, watching the water anxiously. Legolas got up and his hand started to creep towards his bow. Hermione looked at the wall, recognizing a few words. She thought about the phrase, thinking it to be a riddle. Suddenly, she had it!

"It's a riddle," she said quietly. Gandalf looked up at her as he raised his eyebrows. "Speak, friend, and enter," Hermione put extra emphasis on the word 'friend'. "What is the Elvish word for friend?" She got back several responses all at once, Legolas' being the first.

"Mellon!" He answered from a few feet away. The rock silently divided in the middle and the two doors swung outwards, revealing a dark cavern, full of the unknown. Once the group entered the blackness, Gimli was the first to speak.

"So, master elf," he began, causing Legolas to give him a wary look. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone," he continued. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. Hah, and they call this a mine," Gimli snorted. Legolas' mouth cracked into a small grin, giving Hermione butterflies in her stomach.

"Lumos," she whispered, her wand giving off a bright light. She was the first to gasp, noticing what lied within the cavern. Dwarf skeletons were strewn about; the rusting armor and shields were peppered with arrows and axes. "This isn't a mine, it's a tomb!" Hermione said, in horror.

"Oh…no…no…no…!" Gimli cried. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the skeletons.

"Goblins!" Legolas snarled, edging closer to Hermione.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir said, pulling out his sword. The Fellowship backed towards the entrance slowly, pulling out their weapons. Frodo was suddenly pulled to the ground, a long tentacle wrapped around his ankle, dragging him towards the lake. He made a loud cry, grabbing everyone's attention. For a moment everything had paused, and then everyone went into action. Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward, starting to hack at the tentacles. Legolas was shooting arrows in the vital places on the creature's body.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, but the creature was too large. An idea struck her. Hermione got up close to the creature, dodging the tentacles trying to hit her. "Sectumsempra!" she cried, the tentacle suddenly was getting slashed by hundreds of invisible blades, eventually separating it from the body. Frodo fell right into Boromir's arms, blood spattered across his face.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf called.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled, signaling him to shoot another arrow. He shot one into the creature's head, gaining them a few seconds for Aragorn and Boromir to race out of the water with Frodo. Hermione was lifting rocks and shooting them towards the creature, pushing it back into the lake while Legolas was still shooting arrows into its head. Hermione stopped once the creature was fully in the lake, grabbing Legolas' hand and running into the mines. The creature got up and followed them, closing the distance between them.

As soon as they were inside the mines, Hermione pointed her wand up at the ceiling above the door.

"Bombarda Maxima!" The ceiling above the door began to rumble and crumble down, locking the Fellowship inside with a loud echo going throughout the cavern. The only sound was the shallow breathing of the Fellowship. "Lumos," Hermione gasped out, giving out a bright light in front of the group. Dirt streaked Hermione's face and stray curls escaped from her braid, giving her a dangerous look.

"We now have but one choice…we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard; there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf declared, leading the way through the mines, his staff lit. They traveled for what seemed like hours, not speaking. Skeletons were strewn about, arrows stuck in their armor. They were walking through a cemetery. "Quietly, now. It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed."

They continued up a steep stair, Goblin art drawn on the monuments in dried Dwarf blood. Hermione could almost feel the presence of the dead Dwarves. The atmosphere was very sinister. After a few more hours of silent traveling, the path split into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. Once they had stopped, Hermione almost collapsed, her legs feeling like Jell-O. Gandalf paused, frowning.

"I have no memory of this place," he said, sitting down and staring at the tunnels, his hand stroking his long beard. Hermione's eyes flicked over to Legolas, catching his eye. He jerked his head, silently telling her to follow him. Hermione instantly followed him over to one of the rocks and sat down next to him, sitting Indian-style.

"You are bleeding," Legolas stated. Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I am?" Legolas chuckled quietly.

"Yes, and it is a deep gash. You have blood running down your cheek," he murmured, looking right at her.

"Oh, well, thank you. I guess I should get that cleaned up." Hermione reached inside her bag and pulled out some gauze and a vial of murtlap essence. She wet the gauze with her wand and wrung out the extra water.

"Here, allow me," Legolas offered, holding out his hand for the gauze. Hermione gave it to him and let him clean the wound. He held her head steady; his long fingers wrapped around the back of her neck, and his thumb on her right cheek. The wet gauze came in contact with the gash just above her temple and she gasped, as it stung. Legolas calmly cleaned the wound and cleaned up the blood that had dried on her cheek.

Once done, Legolas put the murtlap essence on the wound.

"All finished," he said, the corners of his lips curling up into a small smile.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled back.

"Lady Hermione," Legolas began, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Please, it's Hermione." She smiled at him. He nodded and continued.

"Hermione," he said. "What subjects were you studying while you were in school? Your world fascinates me and I would like to know more about it."

"Well, one of my favorite subjects is transfiguration," she began. "Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure," she explained. A look of confusion crossed Legolas' face. "For example, I can transfigure the color of your hair to bright blue," she said. "It changes the appearance of your hair by slightly altering the structure of your hair. The pigments in your hair will change to create a different color." Legolas' eyes lit up.

"That is amazing," he said. "Can I see?" Hermione nodded and nonverbally transfigured the color of his hair from white blond to match the color of his eyes. He looked down in shock at his new locks, inspecting them closely. "This is the most bewildering thing, Hermione," he whispered, amazed. Hermione nodded.

"It came as a shock to me as well. While there are limits to Transfiguration, I can do almost anything," she said, changing his hair back to its normal color. Legolas smiled brightly at Hermione, knocking the breath out of her. Her stomach suddenly growled, ruining whatever moment they had just shared. Hermione dug in her beaded bag for some food and gave some to Legolas. They ate together in silence. After they ate, Legolas and Hermione talked quietly, going over some more Elvish to pass the time.

"You look weary, Hermione. Rest. I will take watch," said Legolas after a while. Hermione nodded and yawned. She dug out her sleeping pad and a blanket and curled up on the ground. She heard some of the others do the same. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>For three days, the Fellowship waited in the clearing. They rationed their food and ate but a little. Hermione and Legolas continued with the Elvish lessons. For a while each day, Hermione would spend time with the Hobbits, getting to know each of them. She found that they reminded her of people from back home and that made her sad. Some hours later on the third day, Merry stood up excitedly.<p>

"He's remembered!" Merry cried, looking relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The Fellowship filed through the dark tunnel Gandalf led them through in the dark. Frodo tripped in front of Hermione, who was paying attention, and caught him before he fell.

"Thanks," he said shyly. Hermione smiled.

"No problem," she replied, patting his shoulder gently. Legolas watched the interaction, picking up on Hermione's softness with the little Hobbit, and his lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

"Let us risk a little more light," Gandalf said, motioning to Hermione to light her wand. She did so immediately; illuminating the vast area they were in. Gasps were heard all around from the Hobbits and Hermione. The ceiling seemed like it was miles away, held up by many grand pillars made of stone.

"Behold!" Gimli announced, swelling with pride. "The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" His laugh boomed all around them.

"Gimli," Hermione started. "Where are these roaring fires, mugs of beer, and feasts?"

"Lass, let us walk a wee bit further into the mines, and then you shall see!" His voice roared through the mines, creating a distant echo. Legolas cocked an eyebrow at the Dwarf, clearly amused. Hermione cracked a small smile as well.

"Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam sighed in admiration. A few meters ahead, a wooden door had been smashed in. Black arrows were imbedded in the timbers, identical to the arrows Legolas pulled out of the Dwarf armor. Gimli suddenly rushed forward with a cry.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called out, but to no avail; the Dwarf rushed forward into an empty chamber. The only light source came from several torches around the room. A stone table was only thing in the room; four feet high, topped with a slab of white stone, and runes engraved on the top, the stone coffin gleamed in the torchlight .

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria," Hermione read, recognizing the runes from one of her classes back at Hogwarts. Legolas looked at her, amazed at her ability to read the runes.

"He is dead, then," Gandalf began. "It is as I had feared," he finished as he carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book lying beside the stone. It looked as if it had been slashed and stabbed, dried blood caked onto the pages. Gandalf opened it, the silence breaking from the cracking as it was opened.

"We must move on, we cannot linger here," Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates…but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums in the deep, we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming," Gandalf read from the book. It was silent for a few moments; the words from the book unnerved the group.

A loud crash jolted Hermione back to the present. Pippin had knocked over a precariously balanced skeleton over the edge of the well. The clattering of the armor hitting the sides of the well echoed throughout the mines.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf reprimanded angrily. The silence stretched until Legolas heard something in the distance.

"What do your Elf ears hear, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, worriedly. Sam spoke up.

"Mr. Frodo!" He pointed to Frodo's sword, which glowed blue. A low rolling boom rose from the depths of the mines, growing louder and louder, turning Moria into a vast drum. A horn blasted nearby, running feet and harsh cries grew louder as the army of the unknown got closer.

"Orcs!" Legolas snarled.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf," Aragorn ordered the hobbits. He turned to Hermione. "Help barricade the doors!" Hermione nodded and picked up a large beam of wood and placed it accordingly. As the last gap of the door was covered up, Boromir spotted something in the distance.

"They have a cave troll!" he exclaimed, disbelievingly. Gimli snatched up two rusty axes and jumped onto the slab of stone.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli roared, raising the axes in defiance. Legolas notched an arrow in his bow and took aim. Aragorn and Boromir both drew their swords, taking the ready position. Gandalf had gotten his sword out, along with the hobbits. Hermione took her position right in front of the stone slab with her wand at the ready. They awaited the attack, muscles tensed, minds focused, and weapons out.

The door suddenly burst open in a shower of wood splinters, Goblins poured into the room. Aragorn and Boromir charged forward, their swords cutting into the flesh of the creatures. Legolas fired arrows into the throats of the Goblins, instantly decreasing the number of creatures. Hermione was firing deadly spells at them.

"Sectumsempra!" she cried, aiming at a crude looking Goblin. It fell to the floor as cuts started appearing on its body. One after the other, the Goblins kept falling as Hermione, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn killed them. Gandalf soon joined the fight, his sword hacking into the mass of creatures. Even the little hobbits were taking on a few of the Goblins, killing them quickly.

The cave troll entered the room with loud booming noises, swinging his club around. As it was just about to kill Aragorn, Boromir cut into its arm, green blood spewing out. Sam had given up on his sword and started swinging around a frying pan, smashing several Goblins in the head.

"Frying pans, who knew?" Hermione joked, looking at Sam who laughed. She turned her attention back to the troll when she heard Pippin screaming. The troll had Pippin in one hand and was swinging its club towards him.

"Do something!" he screamed at Hermione as he avoided a blow.

"But what?" Hermione screeched out, frustrated that she couldn't think.

"Anything!" Pippin screamed back, dodging another blow. Hermione suddenly got an idea.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she cried, pointing her wand at the club. The club lifted from the troll's grasp and it looked around stupidly, wondering where it went. Hermione then dropped it on the troll's head, effectively knocking it out. Pippin got up, unscathed.

"Is it…dead?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I don't think so, just knocked out," Hermione replied. Pippin nodded.

"He's alive!" Sam called from the other side of the room, smiling through his tears.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," Frodo reassured them.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn noted.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said cryptically, his eyes twinkling. Frodo opened his shirt, revealing the Mithril vest. The spear did not pierce the vest.

"Mithril! Aren't you full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli said in astonishment. The sound of a large army marching sounded nearby. Gandalf turned to the others.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" He led the fellowship into the huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber. "This way!" he instructed as he ran. Legolas was right behind him, Aragorn following closely, then Hermione, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, and Boromir in the back. They hurried towards a door as Goblins started crawling down the pillars behind them. Quickly, the Goblins started to surround the Fellowship, blocking any way of escape. Hermione edged closer to Legolas, raising her wand towards the vile creatures. Then, a deafening roar filled the air along with a fiery light dancing down the hallway, the pillars casting creepy shadows. The Goblins froze and scurried away fearfully away from the approaching beast.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, horrified. The ground shook as a huge shadow appeared, surrounded by flame.

"A Balrog; a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said quietly. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he yelled urgently. The Balrog rose from the depths of the mines, the flames surrounded it menacingly. Aragorn lead the Fellowship to the top of a stairway. Aragorn looked to Gandalf, concerned.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf said. Aragorn hesitated. "Do as I say; swords are of no more use here," he finished. Legolas ran ahead down the stairs, the others following closely behind him. He stopped at a large gap in-between the stairs; a huge chunk had been taken out of them, making it near impossible to get across. Legolas leaped forward first, to catch the others when they were thrown to him. Aragorn grabbed Hermione by the waist and hurled her across the gap to Legolas. He caught her safely, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. Gandalf leaped across next.

Arrows were being fired at them from above. Legolas whipped out his bow and started returning them. Hermione was deflecting the arrows, protecting the others. Boromir took his chance and held onto Merry and Pippin while he jumped across the gap. After doing so, a large chunk of the stairs broke off, creating a larger gap. Legolas and Hermione were still shooting arrows and deflecting them, effectively shielding the group. Aragorn grabbed hold of Sam and threw him across the gap; Boromir caught him and awaited the next person. Aragorn turned to Gimli and was about to throw him. Gimli put out a hand to stop him.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" Gimli declared, jumping across the space on his own. His feet caught the edge of the stairs, knocking his balance off and started to fall backwards. With his lightening fast reflexes, Legolas caught him by his beard and pulled him back to safety.

"Not the beard!" Gimli roared as Legolas pulled him back. More of the stair broke off and Aragorn pushed Frodo farther up to keep him from falling. The immensely large gap was frightening; the fall would be several hundred feet into the fiery depths of the mines. The Balrog was approaching the doorway from where the group entered the deadly stairway. The mines shook with fervor, sending large chunks of rock down onto the stairs where Aragorn and Frodo stood. A chunk cracked the stair to the point where it was breaking off completely and started to lurch forward. Aragorn and Frodo rode the stairs down onto the platform where the others were standing. Hermione caught Frodo and Boromir grabbed hold of Aragorn.

"Come on!" Hermione cried, leading them onward. They ran down the stairs at a deathly pace, often stumbling and almost falling to their deaths if it had not been for the others to catch them. Once they made it safely to the bridge, the Balrog had caught up to them. Gandalf ushered them forward urgently.

"Over the bridge," he yelled. "Fly!" Hermione and Legolas being the fastest sprinters, made it to the other end of the bridge first. Aragorn arrived with Frodo, then Gimli, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Boromir. Gandalf paused in the middle of the bridge, turned towards the Balrog. With his sword in one hand and his staff in the other, he started to yell at the creature.

"You cannot pass!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried and started forward but Aragorn had to hold him back.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf shouted. The Balrog put one foot on the bridge and drew to its full height, the flames bringing a wave of heat towards the Fellowship. The Balrog brought down his flaming weapon, but Gandalf blocked it with much strength. "Go back to the shadow," Gandalf ordered menacingly. The Balrog took another step towards him, testing Gandalf. It brandished a flaming whip, bringing it down harshly. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf roared, bringing down his staff onto the bridge. A bright white light shot out from the staff, blinding Hermione and the others. The Balrog took another step forward and broke the bridge, falling down into the deep pits of the mine. Gandalf turned and started walking to the other side where everyone was standing, but the whip grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him down.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, thrashing about in Aragorn's arms. Gandalf had pulled himself up to his elbows, just enough so he could be seen.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf cried, letting go of the edge of the bridge.

"No!" Frodo screamed again, fighting his way out of Aragorn's steel grasp. He then picked him up and held onto him as Legolas led them out of the mines.

Bright sunlight blinded Hermione as they exited the mines. Hermione fell to her knees in shock. Seeing Gandalf go down like that was much like what Harry told her about when Dumbledore died. Tears stung her eyes as memories of his funeral came flashing back to her. She was soon so overcome by grief that she was sobbing. Pain of what happened in the battle had reached her and broke through her defenses. She saw flashes of Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Colin, and Lavender's faces as they died. The pain of wiping her parents memory, almost losing Harry, seeing her friends die before her eyes, and the loss of Gandalf hit her like a train. Her body was wracked with the most violent of sobs, her shoulders shaking as she covered her face with her hands. Legolas rushed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione," he said, trying to get her attention. She responded by looking up at him, tears rolling down her dirty face. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and looked deep into her eyes. "It does not do well to dwell on Gandalf's passing. This is not in any way your fault, Hermione," Legolas said, holding her to his chest. She sobbed more at his kindness.

"B-but that's not what I-I'm upset a-about," she stuttered, her sorrow taking away all ability to speak. "My headmaster died almost the exact way Gandalf did. And I just got finished fighting a battle I never thought I'd win. I never got time to grieve for those we lost, I never got to say goodbye to my parents one last time, and I never got to say goodbye to my best friends!" she sobbed into Legolas' chest. He held her tight and rubbed her shaking shoulders, trying to soothe her.

"Legolas!" Aragorn barked. Legolas looked up at him expectantly. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued. Aragorn turned to him.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli," Aragorn called, helping Sam up. "On your feet, Sam," Aragorn said quietly. Frodo walked away from the group, as if in a daze. "Frodo?" Aragorn asked, searching for him. "Frodo!" Aragorn cried, rushing towards him. Frodo slowly turned, a look of devastation on his face.

Legolas helped Hermione up, drying the fresh tears that had escaped her eyes. "It will be all right now," he said. "I promise." Hermione nodded. He offered his hand to her and she took it. Aragorn led them on, a silent party following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Aragorn stopped at a large stream to give the others a break. Hermione knelt in front of the stream and cupped her hands, filling them with water. She brought her hands to her face quickly, rubbing all over her face to get the dirt and dust from the mines off. After she repeated the process a few times, she did it again, but instead she drank the cold water. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, Hermione stood up and looked around. There was a forest ahead of them, not even a mile away, and yet it seemed so far.

Hermione tucked the stray hair that escaped her braid back into the braid artistically so it looked like they never escaped. She sighed; her hair was becoming a nuisance on this journey. It had gotten caught on her quiver many times already was a pain to just deal with in general. When they set up camp that night, she decided she would cut it. She would have it just below her shoulder. Not too long, and not too short. Hermione didn't notice that Legolas was standing next to her until he spoke up, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes searching her soul. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just didn't have enough time to come to terms with the result of the battle back home. I guess with everything going on, I had a mental breakdown," she said, shrugging her shoulders and looking to the sun beginning to set in the west.

"Please, let me know if I can be of any help, Hermione," he said, rubbing her arm gently and giving her a smile. She nodded, grateful for his support.

Aragorn led them to the forest, keeping up the pace of a jog. The floor was covered in yellow flowers and leaves that had fallen from the thousands of trees around them. Gimli looked around nervously.

"Stay close, young hobbits…they say a sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again!" Gimli growled. Hermione looked around cautiously, not aware of the Elves slowly closing in on them. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" The Elves suddenly surrounded the Fellowship, their arrows pointed directly at their faces.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," said the Elf who looked shockingly like Legolas. Aragorn spoke up to the Elf in Elvish. Hermione tried to listen, but to no avail. They were speaking too fast for her to pick out key words.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back," Gimli advised, looking up at Aragorn.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," the Elf said ominously. He turned his focus towards Frodo, looking deep into his eyes. "Come, she is waiting." He turned and lead them through the woods, the daylight disappearing with each step.

By the time they had gotten to the top of the hill, the sun was setting, casting a bright, fiery glow around the forest. A tree, larger than Hermione had ever seen, towered above them. Fairy lights were twinkling above them, giving them the extra light that was soon going to disappear. They climbed the stairs of the tree, winding higher and higher. The sun soon went down, casting the forest into darkness.

The fairy lights had lit the way, twinkling as the Fellowship passed them. Hermione was walking next to Legolas, who seemed to be so much more relaxed here than at the mines. He had a peaceful look on his face, his shoulders weren't tensed, and his hands lay comfortably at his sides. Hermione had been staring at him for so long, she wasn't aware of someone whispering in her ear.

"Hermione," Aragorn whispered, jerking Hermione out of her daydream state.

"Yes?" she whispered back, curious as to why Aragorn was whispering in the first place.

"Instead of staring at him like a lovesick fool," Hermione blushed at this, for he was right. "Why don't you try and talk to him? You'd be surprised by how much he enjoys talking," Aragorn chortled, amused. Hermione nodded shyly, glancing back at Legolas, who was grinning. And for several minutes, Hermione could not for the life of her, come to say something to Legolas. Frustration growing, Hermione trudged along, trying to think of something to say. Out of nowhere, Legolas said something.

"I remember when this tree was only thirty feet tall," he said, matter-o-factly. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What?" she asked, looking at how far up they were; they must have been more than a mile up from the ground! "But, that would make you at least a thousand years old!" Hermione gasped; if he was that old, or possibly older, his face clearly did not show it.

"Two-thousand, nine hundred, and thirty one, actually," he smirked, looking much like Draco, but less sinister. "I was born in 87, The Third Age. My father, Thranduil, who is King of the Woodland Realm, raised me in Mirkwood with many other Elves. I grew up an excellent archer, taught by only the best. I traveled between Mirkwood and Rivendell often, becoming friends with Aragorn when he came there, an orphan.

"I taught Aragorn Elvish, as I am teaching you know. I also taught him how to use a bow and arrow and daggers. I did not, however teach him how to wield a sword. He did that on his own," he said with a fond smile. "Aragorn is one of my few acquaintances that I call 'friend'. What about you? I have heard plenty about your skills of healing and bravery, but I know nothing of your past life."

"Well, I was born in London I grew up there up until I was eleven, that's when I found out I was a witch," Hermione said, smiling at the memory of when she found out. She was reading outside, basking in the sunlight, when suddenly, a woman appeared out of nowhere. The strange woman was wearing an emerald green cloak and a matching pointy hat. In her hands were papers and a wooden stick. She walked over to Hermione's house, knocking on the door. Her parents answered and called Hermione inside. The strange woman then introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of a school called Hogwarts. McGonagall told Hermione and her parents all about the Wizarding World, muggle-borns, and Hogwarts.

"And from there, I attended Hogwarts for 6 years. I met Harry Potter, one of my best friends, and Ronald Weasley, another best friend. I was hardly ever without them; we always did everything together at school. And when Voldemort came back in fourth year, we were closer than ever before. People didn't believe us that he had returned, so we were always defending Harry, always on his side. And when his godfather, Sirius died, we were there to support him, always trying to make him laugh. Once Dumbledore died and we decided to not go to school seventh year, we began the search for the Horcruxes," she said. Legolas' eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Hermione saw this and explained further. "Horcruxes are magical objects that can store a part of your soul, so if you are killed, you can rely on that object to bring you back to life. It's a complicated and very illegal process, but Voldemort, the evil wizard we had to kill, created seven Horcruxes, which is unheard of. It's bad enough that you split the soul once, but to do it seven times?" she asked, horror and disgust apparent in her voice. "We stuck together until the end, Harry, Ron, and I. Through all the lies and betrayal, we stayed true to each other. We stuck with Harry until he had killed Voldemort once and for all," Hermione said passionately. "Now I'm here, with you," she added quietly, looking into his blue eyes. He smiled.

"Well, it's an honor to have you here, Hermione. I look forward for the months to come," Legolas said, his eyes twinkling. She smiled back at him, eager for the time to come.

Haldir had lead them to the top of the miles long winding staircase around the tree. Two people were waiting, both looking angelic in white clothing. With the effects of the twinkling fairy lights all around them, it looked like the two elves were glowing. It seemed so mystical to Hermione, that she couldn't help but rub her eyes a few times to see if she was seeing straight. The male Elf spoke after a moment of silence.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Everyone was silent, the pain of Gandalf's passing too great for anyone to speak up.

"He has fallen into shadow," the female Elf whispered in sad realization. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all…yet hope remains while the company is true," she said, looking directly at Hermione. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she bowed her head in embarrassment. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect and followed an Elf to a clearing. Hermione leant up against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest. She listened to the singing from the treetops and could pick up a few words here and there. The singing sounded sad, as if one was singing during a funeral.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said sadly, looking at Hermione.

"What are they saying about him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near. I met him when I was at Rivendell about fifty years ago. We had a nice conversation about the effects of eating certain plants before the lunar cycle was complete. He helped shed some new light on the subject. It was quite a fascinating conversation," Legolas chuckled lightly at the memory. He sobered up quickly then, remembering Gandalf was gone.

Hermione rubbed Legolas' shoulder in comfort and when he turned to look at her, she gave him a comforting smile and walked away. She trudged to the fountain and gazed at the perfection of the water. It was so clear and pure, untouched by anything dirty. Sighing, Hermione turned away and got out her wand.

Holding out her thick braid, Hermione made a cutting gesture with her wand and muttered the incantation to cut her hair. A large length of her braid fell to the ground and instantly her head felt lighter. Hermione redid her braid and vanished the remaining part on the ground with a flick of her wand. She made her way over to an unoccupied couch and took off her weapons, cloak, and vest, leaving her in a snug white shirt and her black pants.

She threw the light blanket over herself and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

A bright light blinded Hermione in her dreams as a beautiful figure began to take shape. Galadriel looked upon Hermione and Hermione stared back in awe.

"Is this a dream?" Hermione asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell," Galadriel said in her light voice. Hermione nodded uncertainly. "The fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. The turnout of this quest could end badly. I am here to give you a choice, Hermione Granger of Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded eagerly, waiting to hear what else Galadriel had to say.

"If you wish it, you may stay here and help fight a war far worse than the one you fought back home. Or, you may return back to your time and be with your friends and loved ones. It is your choice, Miss Granger."

Hermione was going over the pros and cons of each option. Going back home was sounding far better at this point, but something kept bringing Hermione back to the option of staying and fighting. Harry's face kept popping up in her mind and she didn't know why.

"What do you think your friends would do, Miss Granger?" Galadriel asked, trying to help Hermione with her decision.

"Well, Ron is quite, eh, unpredictable. He does one thing and goes back and does something to contradict it, but in the end he is still loyal. Harry, he would fight. He's lived a lifetime of war and he would not wish it upon anyone to live through what he lived through."

With that being said, the choice suddenly became clear to Hermione and she smiled.

"I see you have chosen your path, Miss Granger," Galadriel said, smiling. Hermione nodded.

"I choose to stay and fight. I can't leave these people now, not when the consequences are that deadly. I know Harry would stay and fight, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Hermione said passionately. Galadriel gave Hermione a bright smile and started to fade into a bright light, leaving Hermione quite content with her choice.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione woke to someone shaking her gently. She opened her eyes and found Legolas' brilliant blue ones staring back at her.

"Hermione, we need to go. It is just before sunrise and Aragorn wants us out of Lothlorien by then," he explained, helping her sit up. Hermione nodded and smiled at him in thanks. Legolas turned to leave, but looked back at Hermione. "Your hair is shorter," he said.

"Yes, I cut it last night. I liked my long hair, but it was getting caught on everything," she said. Legolas nodded.

"I can braid it back for you, if you would like," he said.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course. The way my hair is done everyday, it never gets caught on my quiver."

"Well, if it would be no trouble to you then."

"It would be no trouble at all," he said. He moved so that he stood behind Hermione and took out her braid then began to finger-comb her hair. Hermione felt shivers go down her spine every time she felt his fingers move through her hair. With deft fingers, Legolas braided Hermione's hair so that it was like his, a fishtail braid in the middle with micro braids meeting the larger braid. "And here," he said, tucking a white flower in the braid. Hermione carefully felt the braid and smiled.

"Thank you!" she cried, beaming up at Legolas. He returned her smile with his blinding one. He helped her off the couch and she stretched, yawning in the process. Around her, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli were sitting around a fire, eating breakfast. Legolas went over to Aragorn who was checking their weapons over on some rocks. Frodo was staring pensively at the trunk of a tree in front of him. Boromir, much to Hermione's surprise, was still sleeping.

Shaking her head, she splashed some cool water on her face. After making sure she had all of her weapons in place, Hermione sat in-between Pippin and Gimli at the fire. She grabbed a biscuit and some sausage, eating them quickly.

"So, Hermione," Pippin began, swallowing a bite of bacon. "What types of magic can you do?"

Everyone sitting at the fire paused and stared at her, waiting for a response. Her cheeks flooded with heat, for Legolas was staring at her intently as well.

"Um, well, all kinds, really," she said. That answer obviously didn't satisfy their curiosity, so she continued. "There is almost nothing I can't do."

"Show us!" Merry and Pippin cried excitedly. Hermione cracked a small smile at their Fred-and-George-like behavior. She pulled her wand out of its holster and was waiting for someone to give her something to do.

"Can you make things appear? Like fireworks?" Pippin asked.

Hermione shot green sparks out of her wand. They flew around the members of the Fellowship and headed over towards Boromir, who was still sleeping. The sparks started to fall on him, burning through his clothing, eliciting a startled noise from him. Boromir shot up off of the couch running from the sparks. Hermione non-verbally banished the sparks with a flick of her wand and stared at Boromir in a horrified expression.

Boromir glared at Hermione hatefully and stomped towards her. She gasped and started backing up until she met something hard. Warm hands were placed on her waist and a deep voice behind her began to speak.

"It was not purposefully done, Boromir. She was just showing the Hobbits some of her magic," Legolas spoke calmly. Boromir snorted.

"Like I should believe you. She probably has you under a spell."

"Excuse me?" Hermione screeched. Legolas squeezed her waist in warning before she did something she would regret.

"First off, she's a woman! They're already untrustworthy. Secondly, she is a witch! How many witches have you met that you were able to trust whole-heartedly?" Boromir asked menacingly. Hermione felt rage flowing through her as she tried to restrain her magic from doing something that would harm Boromir.

"I have only met one sorceress in my lifetime and I trust her with my life!" Legolas countered, letting go of Hermione's waist and stepping towards Boromir. Hermione stepped forward and put her hand on Legolas' arm in warning before he drew his dagger. Legolas looked down at her and the anger in his eyes melted away, leaving them calm.

They continued staring into each other's eyes as if they had been deprived of the sight for far too long. He began to visibly relax and Hermione saw him lower his dagger.

A cough from Aragorn broke their gaze and they shifted apart quickly.

"It is time we leave, the sun is about to rise," Aragorn called from the far side of the fire. It took Hermione a few seconds to get all of her things together before she stood at Aragorn's side, fidgeting nervously.

"That was some impressive magic, Hermione," he complimented. She smiled in thanks and followed him down the winding stairs around the tree. "You know," he continued, "I've never seen Legolas get so worked up over something like that. In fact, I've never seen him raise his voice to that level."

Hermione blushed furiously and was about to give an excuse when Aragorn looked at her knowingly and she turned away, knowing he was right.

"Don't you dare say anything to deny it, Hermione. You know it to be true; he cares for you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have defended you like that. I don't think he's ever done that for me," Aragorn said in wonder. If possible, Hermione's cheeks reddened even more. Before she could say something witty, Galadriel came into view with several Elves behind her carrying mysterious objects.

"Alas, my friends, it is time for you to depart," Galadriel said. To her left, there were three boats filled with oars and supplies. Hermione felt Legolas come up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Before you do, however, I have gifts that I wish to bestow upon each of you."

The Fellowship filed into a line with Aragorn at the head and Frodo at the end.

"To each of you, I give a cloak that will protect you in the colder elements, as well as the warmer ones. As the weather around you changes, the cloak shall change with it," Galadriel said, handing a cloak to each of the members of the Fellowship.

"Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company," she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven runes formed of many gems the name Andúril and the lineage of the sword.

"The blade that is drawn from this sheath shall not be stained or broken even in defeat," she said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For... it may be that we shall not meet again..."

"Lady, you know all my desire, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would," Aragorn answered.

"Yet maybe this will lighten your heart," said Galadriel. "For it was left in my care to be given to you, should you pass through this land."

Then she lifted from her lap a great stone of a clear green, set in a silver brooch that was wrought in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings; and as she held it up the gem flashed like the sun shining through the leaves of spring.

"This stone I gave to Celebrían my daughter, and she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil!"

Aragorn took the stone and pinned it to his cloak.

"For the gifts you have given me, I thank you," he said politely. Galadriel smiled and turned to Boromir. She gave him a belt of gold with a matching dagger. To Merry and Pippin, she gave a silver belt with matching daggers.

"To Legolas, son of Thranduil, I give a bow that the Galadhrim used. Far longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood, and strung with a string of elf-hair," she handed him a beautiful ornate bow and quiver of arrows. He smiled in awe of the bow and thanked the lady kindly.

She turned to Hermione and gave her a knowing smile. Hermione gave an answering smile and waited politely for Galadriel to give her gift.

"To you, Miss Granger, I give the ring of my mother. It grows cold when danger arises and will aide you on the long journey ahead." She handed Hermione a beautiful silver ring with an ornate sapphire flower placed on the top. She placed it on her right index finger and thanked Galadriel.

"I do hope you find your choice to be the right one, Miss Granger," Galadriel said cryptically. The others looked at Hermione in confusion, but she smiled at the lady.

"I shall, thank you, milady."

Galadriel bowed her head and moved on, giving the other members of the Fellowship their gifts. To Sam, she gave a bundle of Elven rope, to Gimli, three strands of her hair, and to Frodo the light of Eärendil, their most beloved star.

The Fellowship gave their last good-byes to the Lady of the Wood and carefully got into their boats. Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam were in one. Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in the other, and Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli in the last.

The three boats drifted down the river in silence. Hermione was thinking about Legolas and how he defended her in front of Boromir. No one had done that for her. Ever. It was quite perplexing, their relationship. One minute, Legolas seems interested and he would talk to her, and another, he would keep his distance. She didn't know if that was an Elf characteristic, or he was just as confused about their relationship as she was.

"How are you doing on your Elvish?" Legolas asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I've been reading the book you gave me when I can," she replied. He nodded and continued to test her on her knowledge of Elvish. They finished several minutes later with Legolas looking pleasantly surprised.

"Hermione, you have exceeded my expectations. You are the most successful pupil I have ever had," he said. "Even better than Aragorn," he added quietly. Hermione giggled and Gimli snorted.

"Lassie, what else can you do with that piece of wood?" he asked.

"This," Hermione said saucily and shot Gimli an innocent stinging hex. He jumped and rubbed the spot where the hex had made contact with his skin. Hermione heard Legolas chuckling and she joined him.

For the next few hours, the Fellowship traveled down the river, finally washing on shore of a heavily wooded area.

Legolas helped Hermione out of the boat and let his hands linger on her waist longer than they should have. Hermione felt a fierce blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down in embarrassment.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We shall approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn said, tying down his boat to a wooden post.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better; a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see," Gimli grumbled gloomily.

"This is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said lightly, but seriously at the same time.

"Recover my strength…" Gimli mumbled indignantly. Legolas turned to Aragorn urgently.

"We should leave. Now," he said. Aragorn shook his head.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn argued. Legolas dropped his voice, and luckily, Hermione could hear.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," he said, glancing around the forest behind him. "A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it," Legolas pleaded. Aragorn shook his head with finality.

"No, we have to wait for nightfall. It is our only chance."

Hermione sighed and looked down at her new ring. It was quite ironic, she thought, that with all the trouble the One Ring has caused, for Hermione to come to posses a ring that might actually help them was quite ludicrous. Shaking her head, she sat down next to Sam, who was slumped up against a tree, napping quietly. Merry had just dropped a pile of kindling at Gimli's feet.

With a smirk, Hermione waved her wand and nonverbally lit the pile of wood, effectively scaring the Dwarf. Gimli's eyes fell upon Hermione, who was trying to contain her laughter, and started grumbling something about Hermione. She let a laugh escape and soon was overcome with laughter that soon spread to Merry and Pippin.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked, suddenly waking from his sleep. The laughter stopped and everyone turned his or her heads in search of the Hobbit. Hermione's head snapped to Boromir's shield, which was abandoned on the ground. Aragorn shot forward into the forest, his sword drawn and ready. Legolas drew his bow and the other members of the Fellowship drew their weapons. Hermione stood when she heard swords clashing in the distance and her ring began to grow cold.

Hermione sprinted into the forest, wand drawn and ready to fight. She could hear Legolas following closely behind her. She rounded a closely-knit group of trees and saw Aragorn battling at least 200 Uruk-Hai. One of them was behind him and was about to bring it's weapon down on Aragorn when Legolas shot three arrows towards the Uruk-Hai, killing it instantly.

Hermione shot many 'Sectumsempras' to the Uruk-Hai and Legolas finished them off with his arrows. They fought like that for several minutes, hacking, slicing, and killing the Uruk-Hai.

One was fighting Hermione and another shot forward, knocking her into a tree, making her drop her wand. Just as the Uruk-Hai was about to bring its axe across her neck, she dropped and drew the Sword of Gryffindor. She cut off the leg of one of the Uruk-Hai and stabbed the other in the shoulder. Sprinting away from them, Hermione found her way back to Legolas who was firing several arrows at a time towards the Uruk-Hai.

In the distance, Hermione could hear a horn echoing from a ways away.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.

"Boromir," Aragorn said and desperately fought his way to him. Hermione was hacking her way through the swarm of Uruk-Hai, trying to get her way to Merry and Pippin who were throwing rocks at the Uruk-Hai.

"Run! Run!" Hermione heard Boromir cry to the Hobbits. She fought harder to try to get to them but was deterred when she felt a sharp stab of pain in her left thigh; a black arrow was sticking out of her flesh. Still, Hermione fought as hard as she could through the swarm of monsters.

After frantically hacking her way out of the swarm of Uruk-Hai, Hermione limped over to Aragorn, who was leaning over Boromir, who had several arrows sticking out of his chest. She heard Legolas and Gimli stand next to her and watch Aragorn kiss Boromir's forehead in farewell. He stood up and turned to the three who were watching them and bowed his head in grief.

"They took Merry and Pippin, thinking that one of them has the ring," Aragorn called out. Hermione gasped and tried to take a step forward but started to fall as she used her left leg. Strong hands caught her just before she made contact with the ground. They pulled her up and held her against him, taking the pressure off of her left leg.

"We need to get that arrow out of your leg," Legolas said. Hermione nodded.

"But I need my wand. I dropped it over by that tree," she replied. Legolas pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Sighing in relief, Hermione grasped the familiar Vinewood wand in her hand. Legolas carefully helped Hermione back down to the shore and sat her down against a tree.

"This is going to hurt," he said, warning her. She nodded quickly and prepared herself for the pain by biting her fist. Legolas broke off the tip of the arrow and cautiously pulled it out of her thigh. She gasped in pain and bit her hand, drawing blood as groans escaped her lips. After a few moments of trying to ease the pain with special leaves, Legolas turned to Hermione.

"I've done all I can with these leaves. They have drawn out the poison and now we just have to seal it," he said, wiping his hands on his pants. Hermione nodded and dug around in her beaded bag for her medical kit. Using Elvish, Magical, and Muggle techniques, she sealed the wound on her leg.

Hermione put the potions back into the kit and wrapped a bandage around her thigh and secured it with a tight not. Legolas helped her stand up and she walked around a bit, testing her leg. With only a slight twinge of pain and a dull ache, Hermione nodded, pleased with her work. Aragorn and Gimli came out of the forest carrying Boromir and placed him into a boat.

Aragorn pushed it off shore and the four of them watched it flow to the end of the river and down the waterfall into the lake below.

Hermione looked down and suppressed tears. Even though she greatly disliked him, Boromir died a hero. He died trying to protect Merry and Pippin, two Hobbits he had just met. Hermione wished that if and when she were to die, she wanted to die how Boromir died; a hero.

Wiping her tears she looked to Legolas who was rushing into another boat.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall," he said, grabbing a paddle. Aragorn said nothing and started adjusting his weapons.

"We're not going after them?" Hermione asked, looking at Aragorn with bewilderment.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," he said simply, looking at her. Her mouth opened, gaping in surprise.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimli cried.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left," he said, pulling out a large knife and strapping it to his belt. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

Hermione didn't need to adjust anything, for her bag could hold anything and everything that she needed. Gimli and Legolas took off anything that they could live without and looked to Aragorn expectantly.

"Let's hunt some Orc," he said grimly, his lips quirking up into a smile.

Gimli cried out in excitement and followed Aragorn into the woods. Hermione and Legolas charged after them, beginning their days-long sprint.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Running. That's all they had been doing for three days. All through the day, they would run and pause for a few moments. The four of them only stopped to eat and sleep for a few hours at the most each day.

Hermione was a decent runner and could run for several miles, but not non-stop like this. Hermione had to take strengthening potions to keep running.

Aragorn got to the top of the hill and lay down, closed his eyes and began listening for the sound of footsteps.

Hermione got to the top of the hill and began catching her breath. After she stopped gasping for air, she drank from a waterspout coming out of her wand. Legolas was watching her intently.

"How is your leg?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Honestly, it's awful," she replied, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn said from the ground. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he cried and ran off. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took off running, shaking her head. Legolas followed.

"Come on Gimli!" he called. Hermione, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli continued running for a few miles. They paused in-between two large rocks and took a short break. Hermione was kneeling down and saw something glint in the sunlight. She picked it up and saw it was a leaf from the cloak the members of the Fellowship were wearing.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn said. Legolas came to her right.

"They may yet be alive," he said hopefully.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" he cried and turned, sprinting on top of the rocks.

Legolas followed and so did Hermione, but not before she called out to Gimli.

"Come on, Gimli! We are catching up!" She continued after Legolas, keeping her mind focused on breathing and moving. They ran for a couple miles, Legolas leading them to the top of a tall rock overlooking the plains around them.

"Rohan," Aragorn said ominously. "Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the plains in search of something.

"What do you see?" Hermione called.

"The Uruks have turned northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he said in horror.

"Saruman," Aragorn mumbled quietly. He shot forward and continued at a fast pace for several more hours.

Night began to fall and Aragorn stopped yet again to give them a chance to breathe.

"We should stop and rest, Aragorn," Gimli gasped out. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We can't. We're hot on their trail and could easily take them!"

"No, we can't," Hermione countered. Aragorn looked at her in bewilderment. "Gimli can't even get up and I'm about to collapse! You know you're weak and you know that you can't fight like this. They'd kill us all within a few minutes!" she cried. "We need to make camp and gather our strength."

Legolas nodded. "She's right Aragorn. We're all dead on our feet and can hardly take a few steps forward," he sat down on a rock and the others followed his example.

When everyone had rested for a few minutes, Aragorn got up in search of firewood. Hermione pulled out some lembas bread and sleeping mats from her beaded bag and handed them to Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn returned a few minutes later, his arms laden with firewood. He set it up and relaxed on his sleeping mat.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione lit the fire and began handing out the lembas bread. They ate quietly and when they finished, they got comfortable on the mats and went to sleep.

As the sun began to rise, Aragorn sat up on his mat. He woke Gimli and Legolas who were ready to leave at once. After talking over their plan, Legolas bent down and woke Hermione.

"The sun is about to rise and we need to get rid of any traces of us being here," he murmured quietly. Hermione nodded tiredly and stood up with his help. After stretching, she put the sleeping mats away with a wave of her wand and passed out some lembas bread to the other three. She vanished any traces of a fire and looked up at Aragorn expectantly.

"We continue this way and turn northeast a few miles ahead," Aragorn ordered. Everyone nodded and looked to the sun, which was rising in the east.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas said in a haunting voice. Hermione shivered involuntarily and followed Aragorn who was running down the rocky hillside.

They ran until the sun was high up in the sky and only paused when they heard horses. Aragorn quickly hid behind a large boulder and Gimli hid with him. Legolas quickly dragged Hermione to another boulder across from the one Aragorn and Gimli were hiding behind. They sat down next to each other and tried to quiet their breathing.

"What are we hiding from?" Hermione whispered to Legolas' ear. He turned to her and did the same.

"It could be the Riders of Rohan…or something else," he whispered cryptically. Hermione turned to him and nodded.

A large group of men riding horses galloped past quickly, their banners flying. Aragorn came out of his hiding place as they passed, Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione stood as well.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called out. The group of riders turned and surrounded them, pointing their long spears at them threateningly.

"What business does and Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" the lead rider asked. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli replied back saucily. The lead rider dismounted his horse and came in front of Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he spat at him. Fast as lightning, Legolas had his bow drawn and pointed at the rider.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he cried. The spears of the riders came closer to the group and Hermione put a hand on Legolas' arm.

"Legolas, put it down," she pleaded, pushing his arm down. He complied and stood protectively in front of her.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland realm, and Hermione of…the Sorcerers," Aragorn introduced them, pausing slightly on Hermione's title. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the rider said, taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, nephew to the king," he gestured to the other riders and they withdrew their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip pas our nets."

"We aren't spies!" Hermione cried, stepping out from behind Legolas' protective stance. Éomer quirked an eyebrow at her. "We're tracking a group of Uruk-Hai west. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Éomer said. Hermione's eyes widened in horror.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small," Hermione pleaded. "Like children to your eyes."

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," Éomer said, pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Hermione squeaked. Eomer nodded.

"I am sorry."

Legolas wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder in grief. He pulled her close to him and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Éomer turned and whistled. Two horses came to the center of the circle.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer put his helmet back on and got on his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope; it has forsaken these lands," he said to the four standing. He turned to his riders. "We ride north!" And with that, they turned and rode north with Aragorn, Legolas, Hermione, and Gimli watching after them.

Hermione strode over to one of the horses in determination and mounted it swiftly. She looked down at the other three.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she cried. Legolas quirked a small smile and mounted the same horse she was on and wrapped his arms around her securely. Aragorn and Gimli mounted the other and began galloping fast to the pile of burning carcasses.

They dismounted as soon as they reached the smoking pile. Hermione tripped over something and fell to the ground. She shrieked in horror when she landed on a dead Uruk-Hai, the body covered in black blood. Legolas pulled her up and placed his hands on either side of her face, trying to calm her down. Using his thumbs, he wiped a spot of the black blood off her face.

Her eyes shot to his blue ones and she fought back tears from losing Merry and Pippin. She hadn't known them long, but because they were so much like Fred and George, it hurt her more than it should have.

"It's okay, Hermione. We will get Saruman back for what he has done," Legolas said comfortingly and pulled Hermione closer to him. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and listened to the sound of his heart beating through his armor.

The two of them were so caught up in themselves that they missed Aragorn finding tracks in the grass, finding a cut rope, and sprinting into the forest. Gimli roared and caused Hermione and Legolas to break apart.

They saw Gimli run into the forest and looked to each other in confusion before they followed him.

"Fangorn Forest," Aragorn breathed.

"What madness drove them in here?" Gimli asked no one in particular. He bent down and grabbed a dark stained leaf and tasted it. He instantly spat out. "Eugh! Orc blood!"

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn stated looking around him.

"It feels very strange in here," Hermione said, claustrophobia creeping in on her.

"The forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger," Legolas said next to her. She looked up at him in wonder when she heard groans echoing through the forest. Gimli raised his axe, ready to attack. "The trees are speaking to each other," he said to Hermione. She raised her eyebrows in shock and looked around her at the great trees.

"Gimli!" Aragorn whispered.

"Huh?" Gimli returned, looking around him cautiously.

"Lower your axe," Aragorn ordered. Gimli slowly lowered his axe.

"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Legolas cried. Hermione was shocked when she understood him. 'Something is out there' he said.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn asked. 'What do you see?'

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied, drawing his bow.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said, drawing his sword. Hermione brandished her wand and Gimli tightened his hold on his axe. "We must be quick."

The four of them rushed forward into the bright light and began to attack. Hermione's spell and Legolas' arrows were deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword as it began to burn his flesh, and Gimli dropped his axe in pure shock.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the White Wizard stated.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked, taking a step forward bravely.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Aragorn called. The light began to fade, revealing a wizard dressed in white, whiter than the clouds in the sky.

Hermione gasped and heard the others do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Gandalf stepped forward, dressed in all white and somehow looked younger than before he had fallen. Hermione felt tears begin to gather in her eyes.

"But you fell!" Hermione whispered, disbelief clear in her tone.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morogoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again.

"I've been sent back until my task is done," he finished gravely. Hermione's tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Gandalf!" Aragon whispered in shock. Gandalf turned to him, confused.

"Gandalf? Yes…that's what they used to call me; Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," he said, smiling. "I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Everyone broke out in smiles and laughter as Gandalf led them through the forest. They broke free into the sunshine, which seemed just a little brighter than before.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan; we must ride to Édoras with all speed," Gandalf said, looking at his four companions. Hermione bit her lip anxiously as Gandalf whistled loudly. Nothing happened at first, but then over the horizon, a great white horse appeared, quickly galloping towards them.

Legolas let out a breath and was clearly awed by what was racing towards them.

"That is one of the Méaras, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," he said, shaking his head slightly. Hermione was unsure what was so great about the horse, but it looked regal as it stopped in front of them.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Gimli bow. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax while Aragorn and Gimli mounted their horse. Legolas helped Hermione mount their horse, as her thigh was beginning to burn painfully. Legolas got on behind her and took the reins.

They rode across the plains for hours, racing as fast as their horses could. Hermione's thigh was really bothering her, but she couldn't do anything about it, as she was being jostled on the horse and couldn't reach her beaded bag.

The horses stopped as a small village came into view. On the top of a hill stood a large house while smaller ones surrounded it on the sides of the hill. It didn't look as grand as the Elvish sanctuaries, but Hermione could tell it held some importance.

"Édoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown," Gandalf said, angrily. "Saruman's hold over him is now very strong."

Hermione felt shivers run down her spine, and not the good kind, as she felt a dark presence around them.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here," Gandalf finished, urging Shadowfax forward. Aragorn and Legolas followed him towards Édoras. They rode quickly until they reached the gates of the village. A flag fluttered down before them, falling to the muddy ground.

The gates opened, allowing the horses inside. Silence greeted the group; Édoras had a somber air with its people dressed in dark colors, regarding Hermione and the group with wary silence.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered from his horse. Hermione would have laughed, if it weren't for the sinister feeling she had, building inside her.

Riding the horses until they could go no longer, Legolas stopped and helped Hermione get down. Her leg was aching and sore, making it near impossible for Hermione to walk. Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist as he draped her arm across his shoulders. He helped her walk up the seemingly endless stairs up to the great hall. They stopped when guards in front of the door met them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," a guard said, crossing his arms. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue," he finished. Gandalf nodded in understanding and signaled for Hermione, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to surrender their weapons.

Hermione took her daggers from her belt and placed them on the table along with her bow and quiver. Reluctantly, she removed the Sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard and placed it alongside her other weapons. She was about to surrender her wand, but Legolas placed a hand on her elbow. Hermione looked to him in confusion when he winked at her. She gave him a small smile and nodded. They resumed their position as before: Legolas' hand around her waist and her arm across his shoulders.

As the group was about to walk inside, the guard stopped them once again.

"Your staff," he said, indicating Gandalf's now white staff.

"Hmm? Oh," Gandalf said, "you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked, innocently.

The guard hesitated for a second but then gestured them inside. Gandalf turned to Hermione and gave her a sly grin as he entered the hall, leaning on Aragorn's arm.

The hall looked like how one would look in the Viking age; furs of beasts lay on the floor and adorned the stonewalls. There was a large fire pit in the middle of the hall, though no fire was lit at the moment. On the top of a platform at the far end of the hall sat an old man on a throne.

The man looked very old, older than Gandalf and had what looked like cobwebs draped all over his frame. A small, sniveling man stood beside him, crouching down and whispering in his ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened, Théoden King," Gandalf said as they approached him. A group of men started to surround them as Gandalf spoke.

The greasy haired man, whom reminded Hermione of a mixture of Snape and Wormtail, whispered in Théoden's ear again.

"Why should I…welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" the old king whispered weakly.

"A just question, my liege," the man at Théoden's side said. He started to walk towards Gandalf as he spoke again. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," he spat out.

"Be silent!" Gandalf roared. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, Gríma Wormtongue! I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf raised his staff toward Wormtongue threateningly.

"His staff!" Gríma screeched, backing away quickly from Gandalf. "I told you to take the wizards staff!" The guards surrounding the group closed in, starting fights. Hermione whipped out her wand and began stunning the guards one by one while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli engaged them in a fistfight.

Without much mobility, Hermione single-handedly stunned over six men. Satisfied with her work, she leant against a column, worn out. She turned her attention to Gandalf, who was yelling at Théoden.

"Be gone!" he cried, his staff pointed at the king who was shoved against his chair by an invisible force. Slowly, Théoden's appearance began to change; his white hair and wrinkles disappeared, as he turned younger until he stopped at what seemed about forty years old. His hair showed no sign of gray and his eyes were clear.

A young woman with long, blond hair ran forward and knelt at his side. The king looked at her with recognition.

"I know your face," he said, "Éowyn…Éowyn."

Éowyn began weeping with joy as Théoden looked towards Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" he asked, standing up shakily.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said, smiling. A bright, warm light filled the hall as Théoden regarded his guards with a victorious smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said, looking down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

A guard ran up to Théoden with his sword. He reached for it and grasped it with trembling hands as he drew it, holding it up to the light. Gríma whimpered from a corner and Théoden regarded him with hatred. Gríma was then thrown out of the hall onto the steps.

Legolas ran to Hermione and looked at her pale face with worry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked. Hermione shook her head weakly.

"No, it's my leg," she croaked. Legolas nodded quickly and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to Éowyn.

"My lady, she needs medical attention!" he said urgently. Éowyn nodded and lead them to her chambers and let Legolas set Hermione down gently on her bed.

"What happened?" Éowyn asked, grabbing a cloth and a bowl of water from a table nearby.

"She was struck by an Orc arrow whilst in combat. The wound hasn't fully healed since," Legolas said, dabbing Hermione's forehead with the wet cloth. Éowyn nodded and disappeared for a moment only to return with a fresh bandage and some salve. Éowyn ushered Legolas out of the room and after arguing, he left, leaving her to do her work.

Carefully removing Hermione's pants, Éowyn spread the salve on the freshly opened wound until it was covered completely. She then wrapped the fresh bandage around her thigh tightly, securing it with a knot. Éowyn carefully removed Hermione's clothes and replaced them with a simple green dress and took her clothes to be washed and mended. She left Hermione to rest for a few hours.

Hermione woke peacefully, warm, and comfortable in a large bed. She sat up and stretched, noticing her new clothing. Cautiously testing out her leg, she stood up and faltered a bit. Quickly looking through her beaded bag for some medical potion, Hermione downed it and felt the strength return to her leg instantly. She found a tub filled with warm water in the corner and quickly bathed. After drying off, she braided her hair and re-dressed.

Placing her wand in the belt around her waist and attaching her bag to the belt as well, Hermione left the room only to run into Éowyn.

"How are you feeling, Lady Hermione?" she asked. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Fantastic!" she said. "Thank you, so much."

"It was my pleasure," Éowyn said, returning her smile. "Shall I lead you back into the hall?" she asked. Hermione nodded and followed her.

"What are you doing running around with a man, an Elf, and a Dwarf, if I may ask?" Éowyn asked curiously.

"Well, I volunteered myself to go with them on this journey. I felt that I needed to help fight the war, as I have already lived through one myself, and don't wish that life upon anyone," Hermione said gravely. Éowyn nodded.

"That is quite noble, my lady," she said. "I wish I could be as brave as you someday."

"And you shall, Éowyn, if you wish it so," Hermione said, encouragingly.

The two young women entered the hall and Hermione found Aragorn and Gimli sitting at a table, eating while Legolas was leaning against a column. His eyes shot to her and he relaxed slightly.

"How are you?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. My leg is healed and I actually got to take a bath," she laughed lightly. Legolas smiled and helped her sit.

"Are you hungry? Here's a plate," Aragorn said, pushing his to Hermione as he got up. Hermione ate daintily, but quickly as hunger raged within her belly. She finished the plate, full and happy. Her eyes wandered the room as she noticed two children, worn and eating at another table.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Legolas.

"They just escaped a raid on their village. Their mother was left behind," he said solemnly. Hermione's heart shattered to pieces as she looked at the two children. She got up and went over to them. The little girl that sat there looked at Hermione in interest. Hermione knelt beside her. Legolas watched her, intrigued.

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked softly. The little girl tucked her hair behind her ear.

"My name's Freda, ma'am."

"My name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you, Freda. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm scared, Lady Hermione. My mama's gone," she said, starting to break down in tears. Hermione held Freda in her arms and soothed her.

"Shh… It's going to be okay, Freda," Hermione said. A brilliant idea struck her and she pulled Freda out in front of her. "Freda, are you brave? Can you be brave for me?" Hermione asked. Freda hesitated, but fear of disappointing Hermione made her nod. "Excellent. I have a task for you, but it requires you to be very brave," she said. Hermione dug in her beaded bag until she found what she was looking for.

A slightly battered teddy bear was pulled out of her bag. The bear was Hermione's from when she was a child and it comforted her when she was scared. She showed Freda the bear.

"This is Lord Tubbington," Hermione said. "Now, Lord Tubbington gets scared very easily and I can't protect him anymore. He needs someone strong and brave to look out for him. Can you do that for me?" Freda nodded eagerly as Hermione gave her the bear.

"Don't be scared, Lord Tubbington, I'll protect you!" Freda exclaimed happily, hugging the bear tightly. Hermione smiled down at Freda and went back to Legolas who was smiling at her.

"That was very kind, Hermione," he said. Hermione gave him a smile.

"I was often scared as a child and that bear helped me overcome my fears. I figured she needed it more than I," she replied, shrugging. Legolas grasped her hand in his strong ones and pulled her into his chest. His arms encircled her as he spoke.

"There's no need to be scared, Hermione," he said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Hermione sighed into his chest contently.

"I'm not anymore," she said. They heard Aragorn arguing with Théoden and turned to him, still embracing one-another.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said, threateningly. Théoden stepped up to him and had to look up, as Aragorn was quite tall.

"Last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," he spat out.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked quietly.

"We will seek refuge at Helm's Deep," Théoden said with finality. Aragorn shook his head.

"This will be the end for us all!" he cried out angrily, storming out of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione strapped on her sword, bow, and quiver after changing back into her freshly laundered clothes. She took a deep breath and went back into the hall where Legolas and Gimli were waiting.

"I'm ready, let's go," she said. Legolas lead them out to the stables where Aragorn was already on his horse. Hermione mounted a horse with Legolas right behind her as Gimli got on a horse.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli cried. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said gently, but still sounded angry. Gandalf entered the stables looking peeved.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold!" Gandalf ranted.

"They will hold," Aragorn reassured him.

"The Grey Pilgrim… that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," Gandalf said, mounting Shadowfax.

Aragorn nodded and opened the gate for him. "Go." Gandalf rode out of Edoras as fast as lightening.

Aragorn mounted a horse and rode in front of the Rohirrim refugees with Hermione and Legolas not far behind.

"What happens if the defenses fall?" Hermione asked Legolas quietly.

"The people of Rohan shall perish," he murmured in her ear. A frightening shiver went up her spine.

"Then we can't let the defenses fall," Hermione said with finality. Legolas grinned at her fierceness and looked to the path ahead. Throughout the rest of the afternoon, Legolas' fingers drew lazy circles on Hermione's waist. She wasn't sure if he was doing it knowingly or not, but said nothing in fear that he would stop.

"Let us stop, my lord," Éowyn said. "The children are tiring and need rest." Théoden nodded and the procession stopped to break for the night. The villagers created a few small fires to cook food and the soldiers took guard around the villagers. Legolas stood by Hermione, who was flipping through the book of Elvish that he made her.

He observed how the fading sun lit Hermione's hair and created a gorgeous, auburn color. A braid that fell just below her shoulder blades tamed her bushy curls, which he had grown to adore. He also noticed the little white flower that he gave to her in Lothlorién was tucked in at the top of the braid.

Something began to spread throughout Legolas' body; it was a warm, pleasant feeling. A strange fluttering appeared inside him, it was perplexing and different. It wasn't like he was nervous or going to be sick, but it was very strong. It had happened a few times before when he found himself watching Hermione interact with other people; for instance, the time when she caught Frodo in the mines or when she was comforting Freda, the feeling returned to him. Suddenly, he realized what the feeling was.

Hermione looked up at Legolas and smiled brightly. He returned her smile and went over to Aragorn. Hermione found herself watching him, pondering over her feelings. She hadn't known him long, but she found that she could trust him more than anyone she had met so far. Not only could she trust him, she found immense comfort in his arms and in his presence. It was strange, to be thinking such things about someone who she had just met, only weeks ago, but she couldn't help it. Hermione liked him. Not just as a friend, but she _liked_, him. Suddenly frightened of the feelings, she turned back to her book the same time Legolas turned to look at her.

Pushing her thoughts away, Hermione helped Éowyn prepare dinner for the members of the town. Not wanting to destroy the meal, Hermione volunteered herself and her magic to chop up potatoes, carrots, onions, and other ingredients for the stew. This made her think of helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen at the Burrow and soon it wasn't just the onions making her tear up.

Later, in bed, Hermione gazed upon the black sky, illuminated by thousands of sparkling stars. The constellations were different than the ones back home. Fighting back tears, Hermione angrily stood up, irritated with the fact that she seemed to always be crying. She trudged over to a large boulder and rested against it, looking out at the stream a little ways ahead.

"Can't sleep?" a quiet voice asked. Hermione turned and found Legolas looking at her curiously. She nodded and gestured for him to sit, scooting over so he could lean against the rock too. "Often, I find myself unable to sleep as well," he said. "So instead, I ask the stars for guidance."

"Do they ever reply?" Hermione asked. Legolas turned to her, his eyes glimmering with mirth.

"Never." He chuckled. "My father said that the inability to sleep meant that someone was thinking of you." Hermione stiffened and thought she had been discovered. "While my father is very wise, he also has quite the flair for dramatics," he said wistfully.

"Do you ever miss him?"

"All the time. Mirkwood is a lot different than it is here or even Rivendell. It is unique not only in its physical state, but also the ambience of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"The elves in Rivendell are peaceful and serene almost all the time. The elves in Mirkwood encounter the most trouble with Orcs and other beings. They are hardened by conflict and battle, myself among them."

"I'm sorry," she said. It was troubling enough that she had been through a war, but for Legolas, who seemed so pure, to have gone through many more, seemed worse.

"Humans always have a peculiar way of apologizing when they are not at fault," he noted. Hermione grinned.

"We humans are complex creatures," she joked.

"Agreed," he said, looking at her intently. Hermione blushed and hoped he couldn't tell in the darkness.

It grew quiet between the two of them, Hermione unsure of what to say. Suddenly, Legolas spoke.

"Can you tell me a story from where you come from?" Hermione froze in surprise; that was certainly the last thing she had expected to hear from him.

"Erm, sure," she replied. "What kind of story? We have fairytales, which usually involve magic," she began but Legolas cut her off.

"That one. Your kind of magic is fascinating." Hermione nodded.

"Well, there's Cinderella or Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel," she said, giving him a list to choose from. Legolas was quiet with thought.

"Cinderella," he said, testing the name out on his tongue. Hermione delved into the tale of the lonely girl who had the luck of getting a happy ending, pausing to explain things that made Legolas crinkle his nose in confusion, which Hermione thought was rather cute.

"…And in the end they lived happily ever after," she said. Legolas smiled in appreciation.

"That was beautiful," he said. "We do not have stories like that here. Only frightening tales about monsters to teach the young ones about our past, in hopes of them not repeating it." Hermione shivered and it wasn't from the cold. The past repeating itself was never a good thing; she suddenly remembered her second year and the Basilisk.

A dim light began to shine above the mountains. Dawn. Hermione stretched and was helped up by Legolas.

"We should probably wake everyone so we can set out if we want to reach Helm's Deep by nightfall," Hermione said. Legolas nodded and went to go wake up Aragorn. Hermione woke Éowyn and Freda and her brother, helping Éowyn prepare breakfast.

Only a few hours later, everyone was up and fed, ready to continue on the long journey. Hermione mounted her and Legolas' horse, with Legolas behind her, his strong hands on her waist. He would occasionally lean forward and whisper sentence fragments in Elvish and she would reply in the foreign tongue, much to his delight.

Beside them, Gimli was chatting up Éowyn, while he rode the horse and she led it by the reins.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," he said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance," he paused to chortle, "that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men!" This sent Gimli cackling madly. Éowyn smiled and turned to Aragorn who pulled at an imaginary beard.

"It's the beards," he said quietly. Hermione heard and snickered quietly.

"And this, in turn," Gimli continued, "has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" he cried. Éowyn laughed loudly. "Which is of course ridiculous," Gimli added. His horse suddenly reared up and galloped away, causing Éowyn to lose her hold on the reins. Gimli fell off of his horse after a short distance and landed with a loud 'thump'.

Struggling to get up, he called out to anyone who cared to listen.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic! That was deliberate, it was deliberate!" Hermione dissolved into laughter with Legolas chuckling as well. Ahead, two scouts looked over the hill and all of a sudden, their horses reared back, fleeing from the hill.

A strange, bear-sized wolf charged over the hill, the creature riding it attacked one of the scouts, killing him. The other scout galloped closer to the travellers, shouting,

"Wargs!" Legolas grabbed the reins from Hermione and snapped them against the horse, making them the first responders to the Warg. Legolas smoothly dismounted the horse and killed the Warg with an arrow. Hermione got off and shooed the horse, drawing her wand. Legolas killed the Orc with one of his daggers, turning to Aragorn.

"A scout!" he shouted. Aragorn sprang into action and sped towards them. Hermione fought the incoming Orcs with her magic, using deadly spells. She lifted one of the enormous boulders and rolled it around on the valley, killing a number of Wargs and Orcs, but more of them kept appearing.

A nasty-looking Orc came into view and Hermione drew her sword, beheading it. She charged into the sea of riders and Orcs, slashing away with her sword, killing them and getting their black blood spattered on her clothes.

Speeding towards an Orc who had just dismounted a dead Warg, Hermione skewered it with her sword and then used her foot to push it off. Legolas came hurtling by, somehow seeming graceful even in the midst of battle, shooting and stabbing the Wargs and their riders.

"Are you all right?" he shouted, elbowing an Orc and then spinning to stab it with an arrow. Hermione grunted as she violently hacked her sword into an Orc's neck, watching it fall to the ground in disgust.

"Yes!" she replied wiping the black blood from her face and turning to her next opponent.

Soon, the fighting began to slow as the riders killed off the last of the Orcs and Wargs. Hermione pulled her sword out of a Warg and turned to Legolas, breathing heavily. He had hardly any blood on him, save for a lone spatter on his smooth cheek. Hermione went up to him and wiped it off, her thumb lingering on his face. This caused her breathing to speed up and a blush to appear on her cheeks under the blood. Legolas looked like he was going to do something but was interrupted by Gimli.

"I can't find Aragorn," he said, looking at Legolas with worry. Confusion crossed Legolas' face and he shot over to the edge of a cliff where an Orc lay, dying. Hermione joined him and Gimli, her wand drawn.

"Tell me what happened or I will ease your passing," Gimli snarled at the Orc. It laughed, or at least tried to and coughed up blood.

"He's…dead," he choked and laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off of the cliff." Legolas rushed forward and grabbed the Orc by its armor.

"You lie!" he hissed. The Orc choked out a last laugh and died. Legolas shoved him down and found Aragorn's pendant in his grasp. He grabbed it and ran to the edge of the cliff, looking down. Hermione stood beside him, the beginning stages of hyperventilation attacking her body.

"He…he can't be," she gasped, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't say the word. She couldn't even think it. It was impossible. Théoden approached them and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Come," he said quietly. When Legolas didn't reply, he turned and walked away, leaving the three to stare down at the river with complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to sincerely apologize, for it has been nearly a year since I updated. Life never slows down for me, I guess. Well, it's senior year and hopefully I'll get more time to write over the Holidays and after graduation. Thank you for over 200 reviews and many more favorites and follows. It means the world to me, truly. Thank you for all your support, lovely readers. **

**Much love, CraftyK13**

* * *

><p>Back on the horse, Hermione held on to Legolas and stared blankly ahead of her. <em>How could Aragorn be dead? He's so strong, so invincible<em>. _It's impossible_. She closed her eyes and refused to let the tears fall. Hermione had already cried so much these past weeks and she knew that Aragorn wouldn't want her to cry for him.

Steeling herself, Hermione looked ahead of them and saw a large, stone wall protecting a small keep that was built from the mountain. It grew larger as they approached it and Hermione noticed how run down and weak the walls were. Large gaps dotted the wall and the bricks seemed to be crumbling as she looked at them. _How can this protect all these people?_

Legolas steered the horse past the gate and dismounted, helping Hermione down. People came up to Hermione, grasping her hand and clapping her shoulder.

"Thank you, my lady," one woman said.

"Bless you, child," said another. The villagers carried the food and supplies past the soldiers and up into the keep. Freda and her brother raced past Hermione and into a woman's arms. The woman cried happily as she embraced her children. Freda spoke with her mother and pointed in Hermione's direction. Freda's mother came towards Hermione and pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you, thank you," she cried into her shoulder. Hermione rubbed the woman's back and looked at her.

"Of course," she said, smiling. The woman bowed to her and scurried back to her children, heading up towards the keep.

"Make way for Théoden," a soldier cried. The people within the gates parted for the king's horse. Théoden dismounted his horse as Éowyn approached him.

"So few," she said, looking around at her, "So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," said Théoden grimly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked worriedly, catching Hermione's eye. Hermione looked away.

"My lady, he fell," Gimli said quietly. Hermione closed her eyes again and felt Legolas' arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. She heard Éowyn's skirt rustle as she brushed past her.

"Come," Théoden said, heading towards the battlements. The soldiers, Gimli, Legolas, and Hermione followed him. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate and set a watch on the surround," he commanded. A soldier nodded and left to comply with his orders. Gamling, Théoden's first in command approached him.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" he asked, glancing at Hermione.

"Get them into the caves," Théoden replied, also glancing at Hermione. She paled and shook her head and looked to Legolas. He said nothing. Gimli approached her.

"Maybe it's for the best, Lass," he said gruffly.

"No," said Hermione, taking a step back from the men. "With Aragorn gone, you need as much help as you can get, and that includes me." Théoden shook his head.

"I believe your services would be better suited in the caves. We need someone to protect the women and children, someone to keep them calm and unafraid." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I was not brought on this quest to be put with the women and children. I was brought here to help fight and I'll be damned if I will cower behind a door while people I care about are fighting and dying!" she cried, marching away.

Hermione went down to the wall and began repairing some of the damage so as to make the wall stronger. She filled some of the gaping holes with stones lying on the ground around her, using magic to attach them to the wall. She worked like this for several minutes, fuming over Théoden's sexist ideals.

Had she not proven her worth, or how valuable of an asset she was? She knew how to fight better than half Théoden's army. She had seen more action in the short time she had been in Middle-earth than majority of the men in the village, for crying out loud! Huffing angrily, Hermione tried to fix another hole in the wall but instead made it bigger. She made an angry noise in her throat and slid down against the wall until she was crouching over the ground, toying with her wand. She heard footsteps approach her and she looked up to see who it was.

"I know the situation is not ideal, but could you at least consider going into the caves?" Legolas asked. Hermione glared at him.

"I couldn't bring myself to consider it even if I tried!" she said, standing up quickly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Someone needs to watch over the women and children," he said, taking a step closer to her. Hermione took a step back.

"Éowyn is perfectly capable of doing so. You know that my skills are needed out here, Legolas," said Hermione. "Am I merely a child to you?"

"I know you are skilled, Hermione. I am only trying to protect you. I do not want to see you hurt." Hermione scoffed.

"I know how to take care of myself. I've survived this far. Have I not proven that?" she asked, turning away from him. Hermione went to the top of the battlement and looked north over the hill. The sun was beginning to fall over the west, casting sinister shadows over Helm's Deep. One shadow was moving quickly towards the wall. Hermione squinted. It looked like someone on a horse. A spark of hope ignited in her. She raced down the stairs and to the gate to greet the rider.

Aragorn was precariously draped over his horse, clinging to it. He looked like death, but was alert.

"Hermione, where is Théoden?" he asked, getting off his horse.

"In the keep," she replied, following him as he ran up the stairs. They ran into Legolas, who was leaning against a column. They grinned at each other.

"Le ab-dollen," said Legolas (You're late). He paused and looked at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible." Aragorn waved him off and continued forward. Hermione followed. Éowyn approached them, a happy smile on her face. Aragorn nodded at her and went into a small chamber. A long line of women and children were standing inside, waiting to go into the caves. Legolas caught up and handed Aragorn the Evenstar that had been left behind. Aragorn grasped it and looked at Legolas.

"Hannon le," said Aragorn quietly (Thank you). Théoden approached with a shocked expression on his face.

"I never expected to see you again, son of Arathorn," he said.

"We need to prepare for battle. All Isengard is emptied," said Aragorn without ceremony. He collapsed onto a bench and Hermione immediately began tending to his wounds. She dug out Murtlap essence and gauze as well as some Elven herbs.

"How many?" asked Théoden.

"Ten thousand strong, at least," Aragorn said, wincing at the sting of the Murtlap essence on his open wound.

"Ten thousand?!" cried Théoden. Aragorn nodded.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden paced the floor and suddenly stopped.

"Let them come!" he decided, exiting the keep. Hermione tied a bandage around Aragorn's wounds and watched him follow Théoden. She put her head in between her hands and grasped at her hair. Ten thousand. That number was at least double of what she faced at the Final Battle. The village had a number of maybe one thousand able-bodied soldiers. She sighed and stood up, resolutely. After cleaning up the medical supplies, she went to go down to the armory but was stopped by two soldiers.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to get by," she said politely, trying to edge past them. One of the soldiers grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the cave door.

"You're going into the caves with the rest of the women and children," said the other soldier. Hermione struggled against the one soldier who was holding her arm and employed a well-aimed kick to his nether regions, causing him to let go. She silently 'accioed' a chunk of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from her bag and threw it at the ground. Her vision went black but kept pushing forward until she saw daylight. She ran down the stairs, constantly checking behind her for the soldiers she escaped from.

Rounding a corner, Hermione ran smack into a hard body. Legolas reached out his arms and caught her before she fell. The soldiers arrived, out of breath, and advanced towards Hermione menacingly.

"Come 'ere, girl," said the one whom she kicked. Legolas stood in front of her.

"She is to stay out here and fight, as ordered by the King," he said. The others looked at him, relieved.

"Whatever you say."

"So be it," said the soldier, walking away. Legolas turned to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I tried to tell you I wouldn't sit idly. That is one of the many outcomes of trying to force me to be docile," she said saucily.

"I only want you to be safe," said Legolas, grasping her hand. Hermione's face softened, yet she held firm.

"And I understand that, but in all honesty, I would be safer fighting next to you than in the caves. I'm stronger than you think." Legolas' jaw worked noiselessly, like he was chewing on his words, trying to decide what to say.

"I know. I care for you," he eventually said quietly. Hermione felt butterflies erupt inside her.

"I care for you too," she said, a soft smile on her face. "But, I don't try to lock you up whenever there's a fight. I know you can take care of yourself. I only ask the same of you. I'm not made of glass. I fight for what I believe in, no matter the odds. I've beaten them before and I know I can do it again," said Hermione, squeezing his hands. Legolas nodded.

"Of course you can. You are the strongest woman I have met, Hermione," he said. "Let us go and get you some armor." He held her hand all the way down to the armory and what Hermione saw shocked her. Men and boys of all ages were being dressed in armor and being handed weapons. Aragorn was amongst them, strapping on his own armor. Legolas approached him and handed him his sword. Aragorn looked up at him and nodded, accepting the sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," he said. Aragorn gave him a small smile.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas," he replied (There is nothing to forgive). They smiled and clapped one another on the shoulders. Gimli walked up to them, struggling with his chain mail.

"If we had more time I'd get this adjusted," he said, dropping the bottom half of the chain mail, which pooled at his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest," he said, gesturing to the chain mail. Everyone chuckled and Hermione pulled out her wand. She made a slashing movement and the chain mail was cut to a more manageable length. Gimli jumped back and glared at Hermione.

To help her escape the Dwarf's wrath, Legolas led Hermione over to the table in the corner and found her some chain mail. It wasn't so big on her that it would make it difficult for her to move, but it definitely needed to be belted at her waist. Legolas tightened the belt on her and his hands lingered on her waist longer than needed. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up once more and tried to control her breathing. Legolas helped her put on her blue poncho, her arm guards and quiver.

He walked around to face her and Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were guarded, but a soft expression was on his face. He raised his hand and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, his hand staying on her cheek. Hermione looked at his lips and then into his eyes, feeling her head move closer to his. Legolas' forehead rested against hers and Hermione tried to tilt her head so that their lips would touch. The distance between them was growing smaller and soon they were centimeters away. Legolas looked into Hermione's eyes one last time and brought his chin forward…

The sound of a horn sounding from outside the walls broke them apart with a jolt. Hermione looked into Legolas' face and saw irritation and she was sure the same could be seen from hers. The horn sounded again and Legolas stiffened, turning towards Aragorn.

"That is no Orc horn," he said. He ran out of the armory and up into the battlements, the others in tow. They stood above the gate and saw an army of Elves march through and up into the battlements. Haldir led them, standing tall and proud. Théoden passed several awestruck looking soldiers and approached the Elf leader.

"How is this possible?" he asked, stupefied.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," said Haldir. He turned to Aragorn and smiled. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn bowed to Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," he said (Welcome) and pulled Haldir into a friendly embrace. Haldir looked stunned but hugged him back lightly nonetheless. "You are most welcome," said Aragorn, pulling back and holding him at arm's length. Haldir turned to Legolas and they clasped each other on the shoulder. He found Hermione and gave her a smile and finally turned back to Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more," said Haldir. He walked away with Théoden and discussed placement for the Elves on the battlements. Hermione turned to Legolas and was held in a tight embrace. They watched the sun go down over the west and saw the approaching army of Uruk-Hai draw nearer. Once they passed the slightly curved walls of the mountains, Legolas grasped Hermione's hand and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Tira ten' rashwe, lirimaer," he murmured (Be careful, lovely one).

"Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor, Legolas," said Hermione, blushing slightly (We will defeat them in battle). He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Tenna' ento lye omenta," she said, pulling away (Until next we meet).

"Tenna' san'," he said (Until then), "Melamin." Hermione walked to the far end of the battlement where the mountain met the wall and pulled her eyebrows together in confusion. She didn't know what _Melamin_ meant. It had the same root of the word _Mellon_, so she just assumed that it was a variant of the word 'friend'. Legolas watched her climb the mountain carefully and did not resume his focus on the advancing army until she was safely in place.

Hermione knelt in a nook on the side of the mountain and could see the whole of Helm's Deep from her position. Several large boulders surrounded her and they would make for excellent bombs to drop on the Uruk-Hai. Hermione could faintly hear Aragorn rallying the Elf warriors, but was too far away to understand him. Below her, the Uruk-Hai halted with an animalistic cry and growled with anticipation. Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and watched for Aragorn's signal to begin attacking. Hermione heard Gimli's roaring laughter echo among the mountains. All was still.

A raindrop landed on her head and more soon followed until she stood in torrential downpour. The Uruk leader cried out, causing the rest of them to start yelling and banging their armor loudly. The sounds echoed menacingly and began to climb to a crescendo when all noise suddenly stopped.

One of the men from the battlements released an arrow prematurely and shot an Uruk-Hai in the neck. She heard Aragorn's voice yell something and the Uruks below her cried and charged forward. Hermione pointed her wand at a large boulder.

"Wingardium leviosa," she said, lifting the boulder. She brought it over the large army and unceremoniously dropped it on them. Hermione saw the Uruk-Hai look up and around, trying to find the source of the rock, but could not find it. She waited a few more minutes until they were distracted to drop the next one. As she dropped the boulders, a large group of Uruk-Hai would be crushed, but there were so many of them, Hermione hardly made a dent.

The rain had caused the grass and dirt and rock she was perched on to become slick and Hermione began to slide down the side of the mountain. She shot her hand out and clung onto the rocks there for dear life, just barely managing to pull herself back up. A large gash was spread across her hand from the rocks and she was covered in mud, but she didn't care.

Hermione cast several 'reducto's and 'bombarda's, which caused the Uruks to finally discover her location. They began shooting arrows at her, which were easily deflected once Hermione cast a protection spell around her. For a few seconds, she watched the arrows bounce off the shield comically, as if in a cartoon. Smiling, she began attacking a ladder full of Uruks, which then tumbled backwards onto the swarm of Uruks below.

The rain was still coming down heavily, blocking out any other sound except the clanging of swords from below. Hermione was so focused on attacking the Uruk-Hai below, that she didn't notice the sound of armor approaching her.

A pair of grimy hands grabbed her and yanked her backwards. Hermione struggled against the hands and threw elbows and legs out, in hopes that she would hit something. Her aim struck true and the hands released her, but she toppled forward and rolled down the mountain. Hermione roughly fell down over the jagged rocks and stones. She felt her clothes and skin tear as she hurtled towards the ground. Somehow, she managed to steady her fall and slid down her back, but an Orc caught her foot and she dangled over the side of the mountain, about one hundred feet in the air. Her nose began to bleed as she was pulled up into the arms of a nasty Orc. She struggled some more and freed her arm from the Orc's grasp.

Hermione sent green sparks in the air, exactly like the ones from Lothlorien, in hopes that someone would notice. The Orc pushed her forwards and she tumbled down the mountain roughly until she stopped at the bottom. She spat out mud and twigs and blood on the boots of one of the Orcs. Hermione looked up and saw an Orc of great size glaring down at her. It's jagged teeth and blue-black skin looked rotted. She almost threw up whatever food she had in her stomach at the sight of it. The Orc bent down to her and dragged her up by her hair.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing?" it said. Hermione felt dizzy and suddenly collapsed. The last thing she remembered was the Orc slinging her over his shoulder and hearing him say, "We are taking her to Isengard." Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to state that JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien, and Peter Jackson own all of this material! I only own the plot! I wish I owned more, but C'est la vie! Please review! I want to know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
